Eternamente contigo
by Sharon Cavero
Summary: Despues de la derrota de Lord Voldemor hace tres años,el mundo mágico se enfrenta a un nuevo enemigo de la paz, este misterioso mago Neu como se hace llamar busca a Draco Mallfoy por una profesia que los involucra a ambos.
1. Reencuentro

**_Capitulo 1 _**

**_Reencuentro_**

Un hombre caminaba apresuradamente por las calles de Londres., agitando de un lado a otro en movimientos zigzagueantes su larga túnica grisáceo. Su andar constante y segura, lo conducían por las diferentes calles de la ciudad; a esa hora desierta. Su rostro apenas visible, cubierto por una capucha, solo dejaba al descubierto la parte inferir de la cara, haciendo imposible revelar la identidad del individuo, otorgándole un aspecto misterioso.

El silenció que reinaba el lugar a media noche, solo se veía interrumpido por el silbido agudo que era causado por el viento, arrastrando las hojas de los arbustos que decoraban las veredas del pasaje.

La ostentosa túnica se elevó, agitándose en el aire al detener su marcha de golpe. Un sujeto apareció en medio de la calle, cortándole el paso. El desconocido elevo su brazo apuntándolo con la varita, evidenciando su condición de mago.

\-- Revela tu identidad. ¿Por que me estas siguiendo?.-- La conocida voz ronca y gruesa se hizo presente en sus oídos.

\--Soy yo Ron y no te sigo.-- Dijo con cansancio, bajando al mismo tiempo su capucha, dejando así al descubierto los mechones azabaches, y sus inconfundibles ojos verdes que contrastaba con sus gafas circulares. El aspecto del niño que vivió, héroe de guerra ahora de 20 años de edad, era demacrada, como si no hubiera pegado un ojo desde hacía ya meses, todo lo contrario a lo que la gente esperaría del chico que con sólo 18 años, habría acabado con la existencia del mago oscuro más poderoso de ese tiempo. hasta ahora.

\--Si eres Harry Potter en verdad, déjame decirte que te ves fatal amigo mío.-- Comentó Ron divertido, sin bajar la varita. En cambio su amigo pelirrojo no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vio, hace un año atrás.

\--Tu secreto más grande.-- Cuestionó firmemente, enfrentando su mirada.

\--Crookshankcs.-- Soltó, respondiendo la pregunta del pelirrojizo, que tras escucharlo bajo su varita, escondiéndola en su bolsillo, detrás de la capa gruesa que lo cubría.

\--No te esperaba tan pronto, misteriosas sombras merodean el lugar cada dos por tres.-- Agrego Ron con seriedad, interrumpiendo el silencio incomodo que se instalo entre ellos al retomar su marcha hacia el punto de reunión, algo que pasaba raramente entre ellos, que eran amigos desde tiempos inmemorables y que además de todo lo que habían pasado, no se veían desde hace más de un año, si no es que mas.

\--Siéndote sincero no se si son enemigos o camaradas. --Comento sin obtener reacción alguna de su "amigo". "Dicen que las personas cambian en tiempos de guerra y mucha mas si ya vivieron una anteriormente y a tan temprana edad."

\--¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?. Retomó inseguro el de ojos azules, observando al azabache de reojo, intentando comprender su comportamiento ausente y fría que estaba mostrando ante él. Luna le había contado algo al respecto cuando se vieron la ultima vez. Le mencionó que Harry estaba cambiado, su comportamiento respecto a los demás era mas fría de lo habitual, en un principio pensó que su amiga exageraba, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

\--Luna me comentó que estuviste buscando a …

\--Lo que te haya dicho Luna, no tiene importancia alguna en la situación actual en la que estamos. --Cortó tajante, evitando que pronunciara el nombre de la persona que durante todo ese tiempo extrañaba y necesitaba mas que a nadie, y a la cual llevaba buscando mas de tres meses, sin éxito alguno.

\--La guerra esta muy cerca Ron, casi al frente de nosotros.-- Cambio de tema rápidamente, esperando que su amigo no siguiera con el asunto. --Los asuntos sin importancia no deben interesarte en lo absoluto.-- Termino tajante.

\--¡No me salgas con es mierda ahora!.--Exclamo exasperado parando su andar. --Creo que se olvida qué ya estuve en una guerra antes y se perfectamente como actuar amigo.-- Reprocho, retomando su marcha.

\--No me importa que te empeñes en evitarme. -- Continuo después de unos minutos. --Pero no me trates como si fuera un estúpido que no se da cuenta de nada. -- Y sin mirarlo giro hacia la derecha por una calle angosta siguiendo a Harry.

\--No estoy evitando nada Ron y tampoco creo que seas un estúpido. Contradijo el azabache con cansancio.

\--Entonces deja de tratarme como si fuera uno.-- Reprocho Ron indignado.

\--Cansado de la situación el pelinegro giro sobre sus talones, enfrentando a su amigo.-- No estoy evitándote Ron, solo pensaba que no querías hablar conmigo, puesto que sigues enfadado por terminar mi relación con Ginny.

Ambos permanecieron en un completo y tenso silencio tras Harry haber soltado las ultimas palabras. Lo que decía su amigo tenia sentido, pero aun así, Ron lo conocía bastante tiempo para no darse cuenta del cambio en él. No solo había estado evadiendo su presencia, sino que también lo hacia con todos los demás según lo que le había contado Luna y Neville la ultima vez que los visito.

\--No soy tan inmaduro para no entender cuando una relación no funciona Harry.-- Sonó ofendido.

Harry voltio retomando su caminata, dando por finalizada la conversación. Estaba cansado de todo eso, de continuar con lo de Ginny, no le veía caso seguir con algo que ya no tenia sentido para él. Su mente estaba muy lejos de Ginny, Ron y sus constantes reclamos, era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos.

\--¿Quiero saber si la encontraste?

No se había dado cuenta del estado inmóvil en el que había permanecido Ron desde hacia varios minutos. El tono de su voz, mucho mas seria, lo hizo detenerse nuevamente.

\--¿De que hablas? . Se fingió desentendido.

\--Deja de hacerte el tonto conmigo. --Continuo firme, parándose imponente delante de él, atravesándolo con la mirada, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de la verdad que estaba buscando en sus facciones.-- Cambiaste, no intentes negarlo. Todos están preocupados por ti Harry.¿no lo ves? y parece importarte menos.-- Reprocho.

Con un empujón Harry lo aparto del camino, pasándolo de largo e ignorándolo por completo. Se había hartado de la situación, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con idioteses que no tenian sentido, tenia que llegar a Grimol Place lo antes posible, debía apresurarse e informar inmediatamente a la orden sobre la profecía que involucraba a Mallfoy y a…

**_¡¡Harry!!_**

_El grito desesperado resonó en su cabeza como pinchazos de agujas, martillando su cabeza, aturdiéndolo y nublando su visión. Subió las manos a tapar sus oídos, tratando de detener los pinchazos dolorosos que no paraban de resonar en su cabeza, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos para mitigar las imágenes que pasaban como flashes, impidiéndole volver en si. El llanto de un bebe mezclados con gritos desgarradores de infinito dolor lo estaban sobrepasando a tal punto de desquiciarlo completamente._

_Se tiro al suelo, ignorando a su amigo que confundido trataba de ayudarlo, sin entender que le sucedía._

_Se quedo tirado en el duro concreto por largo tiempo, esperando que todo pasara pronto, para dejar de sentir ese dolor insoportable que no lo dejaba._

_No podría asegurar con exactitud el momento exacto en el que dejo de sentir dolor y de escuchar gritos desgarradores dentro de su cabeza_, _aturdido trató de abrir los parpados despacio con el temor de volver a encontrarse con las terribles imágenes que vio,_ _parpadeo un par de veces, logrando restablecer su visión._

_El municipio de Isligston junto con Ron se habían esfumado por completo, el paisaje de laa calles estrechas se veía remplazado por una pequeña casita en medio de una pradera que se encontraba rodeada de flores de varios colores, haciendo del paisaje hermoso y hogareño, el cual se le hacía estúpidamente familiar, como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes._

_El cielo todavía oscuro le dio a entender que no pasaba de las cuatro de la madrugaba. Comenzó a desplazarse por el prado, acercándose lentamente, con cautela a la casa. Las luces estaban apagadas y no había indicios de movimiento en el interior, deben estar dormidos dedujo. A pesar de la pasividad que rodeaba la vivienda, el ambiente se sentía melancólico._

_Saco su varita de detrás de su túnica aragandola firmemente, algo andaba mal en el lugar, lo podía sentir, ademas del ambiente desolador, un aura maligna se dirigía hacia ella._

_Una estatua angelical se hizo presente delante suyo, emergiendo de debajo de la tierra. Extendió sus vaporosas alas, ocultando a la fachada de su ángulo de vision, tomando una postura de ataque ante su cercanía, como si protegiera la morada de cualquier intruso que quisiera llegar a ella._

_Retrocedio un par de pasos,_ _observando a la figura cuidadosamente, algo de aquella estatua le era familiar. Se trataba de una mujer cuyo rostro juvenil tenia un acabado delicado y muy fino, dandole un toque angelical , su cabello rizado caía hasta su cintura, quien sea que haya sido el personaje, tuvo que ser alguien querido para el mundo mágico o puede que se tratara de una persona mugle, una heroína de guerra tal vez, ya que el tallado estaba hecho con esmero y dedicación._

_Se inclino hacia adelante, acercándose a la estatua, buscando su nombre en el mármol puesto que su imagen le era levemente familiar, haciendo de su interés mas grande todavía._

_Nada, no encontraba señal que le revelara de quien se trataba… o puede que lo hayan hechizado, penso y apartandose apuntó a la estatua con la varita_ y pronuncio:

\--_Revelium.-- Una especie de piedra cuadrada salió de debajo de la estatua, haciéndola mas alta todavía, cuya base llevaba grabada con bonitas letras doradas:_

**_Aquí yace nuestra querida y amada_**

**_Hermione Jean Greanger heroína de guerra_**

**_Esposa y madre extraordinaria_**

**_El mundo mágico llora la perdida de un hermoso ángel que ya esta de vuelta en el cielo_**.

**_Permanecerás eternamente en nuestros _****corazones _mi amada y fiel amiga._**

**...**

El techo inmaculado de la habitación fue lo primero que visualizaron sus orbes grisáceos al abrir sus parpados y despertar sobresaltado, parpadeo confundido un par de veces, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración agitada. Llevo sus manos a frotar su frente, apartando hacia atrás los mechones rubios, mojados por el sudor. Cerró los ojos y aspiro profundamente, tratando de normalizar su pulso acelerado. Los sucesos y recuerdos de las semanas anteriores fueron apareciendo en su mente lentamente, su repentina huida de Londres junto a su novia, su posterior casamiento con ella a escondidas y su próximo viaje de luna de miel, lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

Suspiro profundamente, tratando de recordar la pesadilla que lo despertó desorientado. No los había tenido desde que formalizo su relación con la griffyndor y empezaron a vivir juntos, ella espantaba sus fantasmas.

Sonrió al rememorar lo que tuvo que hacer para convencerla, le había costado como nunca convencer a la castaña de escapar juntos, después de un arduo y meticuloso trabajo de persuasión, por fin pudo hacerlo y eso era mucho conociéndola como lo hacia. Haberlo logrado lo enorgullecía enormemente y lo llenaba de satisfacción.

Desde el inicio de su noviazgo, Hermione nunca lo había elegido a él por sobre sus amigos y que lo haya hecho en ésta ocasión, le demostraba lo mucho que le importaba a pesar del pasado que tenían.

Se encontraba viviéndo un paraíso desde ese día, como si estuviera en un sueño hermoso del que no quería despertar jamás. Solo regresaría a Londres por la satisfacción de ver las caras que ponían Potter y sus amigos al enterarse de la noticia, sonrió para sus adentros al imaginar las expresiones que tendrían sus rostros al Hermione contarles que se habían casado, que ya era una Mallfoy con todas las letras, ya nadie podria separarlos ni siquiera el gran niño que vivio. Con ese ultimo pensamiento voltio de lado, extendió sus brazos por encima de las suaves sabanas de ceda, buscando refugiarse en el cálido cuerpo de su esposa, pero a cambio se encontró solo en la cama. Se sentó de súbito haciendo resbalar las sabanas blancas que lo cubrían, recorrió el cuarto todavía oscuro con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí, pero la habitación estaba vacía y sin rastro de la castaña por ningún lado. Bajo de la cama y descalzo salió a buscarla al corredor, donde tampoco la encontró. Extrañado por su ausencia descendió por las escaleras al piso de abajo, donde se encontró con la puerta de la entrada abierta, camino y poniéndose pantuflas salió por ella al exterior encontrándose con el frio clima del invierno. El viento soplaba, agitando sus mechones platinados, el cielo levemente iluminado a esas horas de la madrugada le impedía ver con claridad la extensa pradera que rodeaba su hogar. Recorrió todo el paisaje y la vio ahí, parada a unos cuantos metros delante de él, su larga cabellera marrón enmarañada se mecía al compás del viento que soplaba sin consideración, el vestido blanco qué llevaba, acentuaba las curvas de su cuerpo. No había duda de que Hermione era mas bella con el paso del tiempo.

Camino muy lentamente, procurando acercarse a ella sin hacer ruido, para no asustarla.

\-- Que haces, enfermaras.-- Susurro preocupado, acurrucando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, tras haberla alcanzado y rodearla por detrás en un abrazo, protegiéndola del frio.

\-- ¿Te desperté?.-- Pregunto sonriendo la castaña, correspondiendo al abrazo.

La apretó mas hacia si, contagiándose de su calidez. Debía reconocer que en todo el tiempo que paso conviviendo con ella después de que lo salvara aquella vez, tardo demasiado en aceptarse a si mismo que había desarrollo sentimientos románticos por la chica, y si que le había costado hacerlo. Y en todo ese transcurso de tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos, donde ninguno podía pasar un día en una misma habitación sin discutir por cualquier estupidez, se habian aprendido a entender y sobre todo a admirar mas por su parte. Hermione le demostro lo grande que podia llegar a ser, enseñandole el significado de valor y lealtad.

Y en todo ese tiempo literalmente matándose, se aprendieron a conocer mutuamente. Aprendió a quererla como a ninguna otra y al hacerlo pudo leerla con facilidad, empezo a interesarle cuando estaba triste o enojada y también cuando intentaba ocultarle cosas, como lo hacia en ese momento.

Descruzo sus brazos que hasta entonces se habían mantenido firmes en su agarre, la rodeo posicionándose delante suyo. Agarro su mentón con delicadeza, elevando su rostro de delicados rasgos y la miro directamente. Siempre le gustaron sus hermosos ojos miel, porque en ellos podía descubrir si le era sincera.

\-- Nunca fuiste buena para mentir y mucho menos para ocultar cosas, eres la sabelotodo Grifyndor, incapaz de romper reglas, recuerdas. --Afirmo sonriendo ante el puchero indignado de su esposa.

\-- Que pasa.-- Pregunto acariciando con delicadeza sus mejillas rozadas.

\-- Creo que debemos volver Draco.-- Hermione lo miro expectante, esperando su reacción.

Había pensado demasiado en el asunto y estaba decidida, regresaría a Londres mágico y comprobaría que Harry, Ron y los demás se encontraran bien. Sabia que al principio Draco se molestaría pero al final terminaría aceptándolo, tenia que entender su sentir. La verdad era que tenia un mal presentimiento desde hace algún tiempo, algo malo estaba pasando en el mundo mágico y a pesar de lo bien que la estaba pasando con su arrogante esposo, seguía sintiendo remordimientos por haberse escapado con él sin decirle a nadie su paradero o donde se encontraba, y ya asía mas de seis meses desde entonces.

\-- No lo entiendo.-- Soltó Draco enojado, atravesándola con la mirada.

Se lo esperaba, Hermione había estado actuando extraño los últimos días y las noticias sobre los ataques a familias mugles de la semana pasada no habían ayudado mucho a tranquilizarla.

\-- Algo malo pasa en Londres y me preocupa que Harry y los demás estén preocupados por mi, por desaparecer de la forma en la que lo hice.

\--Así que estas arrepentida de haber escapado conmigo. Sientes culpa de haber dejado a tus amiguitos por mi.-- Reprocho indignado.

\-- No quise decir eso y lo sabes.-- Se defendió Hermione alzando la voz.

\-- Hermione, la guerra termino hace tres años.-- Dijo cansado, frotándose la frente, evitando mirarla.

\-- Voldemort murió, Potter acabo con él, ya no hay un mago tenebroso y mortifagos que le sigan.-- Y volteando frustrado, camino alejándose de ella.

Desde que se fueron de Londres mágico hace ya mas de un año, se habían instalado en una cabaña ubicado a las afueras de Pequeño Hangleton, que a pesar de no tener la comodidad con la que contaba la ostentosa y elegante mansión de los Mallfoy, era cálida y acogedora. En un principio se negó a vivir en una villa mugle pero ante todo pronostico, termino acostumbrándose a la idea por la castaña. Lo reconocía, no fue fácil deshacerse de su repulsión a los hijos de mugles y estos mismos y mucho mas dificil alejarse de su estilo de vida, siempre tuvo todo lo que quería, paso por mucho para adaptarse a su nueva vida con Hermione, empezando con su familia sangre pura con prejuicios de grandeza que se negaban rotundamente a la idea de tener a una sangre sucia como nuera, por otro lado estaban Potter y su grupo que lo detestaban, nada que no fuera recíproco, sin mencionar a todo el mundo mágico que lo apoyaba en su odio, no solo a él sino, a todas aquellas familias sangre pura que pertenecieron en el pasado al grupo de fieles seguidores del señor tenebroso.

Y ahora tenían que regresar, sabia lo que pasaría una vez pisaran Londres mágico de nuevo. Si Potter se opuso firmemente a su amistad en aquel entonces que ni siquiera empezaron una relación, que haría una vez enterado de su casamiento a espaldas de todos, no le interesaba su opinión en lo personal, pero la verdad era que era un personaje respetado y querido por todo el mundo mágico y por sobre todo amigo de Hermione. Y lo entendía, quien creería que un exmortifago se interesaría sinceramente en una hija de mugles; sangre sucia o al contrario, quien en su sano juicio tomaría bien que Hermione Greanger, heroína de guerra y amiga de el famoso niño que vivió se enamorara profundamente de Draco Mallfoy, exmortifago, hijo de la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, también mortifago, cuya familia era repudiada por todo el mundo mágico.

\-- Él seria incapaz.-- El murmullo suave de su esposa lo hizo parar en su andar. Se quedo estático por un momento, comprendiendo de lo que hablaba.

\-- No te atrevas a defenderlo Hermione Greanger.-- Vocifero todavía de espaldas a ella.-- Y deja de leer en mis pensamientos, yo no lo hago con los tuyos.-- Termino retomando su huida.

\--No lo estoy defendiendo.-- La castaña lo observo alejarse enfadado. No entendía la negativa del peliblanco a volver a Londres, si, todo se complicaría demasiado, pero lo enfrentarían juntos. Tenían un pasado complicado que los rodeaba, pero ya estaba ahí y no era como si pudieran borrarlo de sus recuerdos. Tendrían que aprender a sobrellevarlo tarde o temprano.

\-- Corre!!!!.-- El grito de Draco interrumpió sus cavilaciones, no pudo llegar a comprender sus palabras cuando observaba paralizada como el peliblanco salía arrojado por los aires mientras corría en un vano intento por llegar a ella, volando diez metros mas allá, cayendo bruscamente sobre su espalda.

\--¡Draco!.-- Grito corriendo en su ayuda.

Cayó al suelo con brusquedad, arrastrando pasto y tierra consigo al cruzarse en su camino un sujeto cubierto completamente de negro posándose delante de ella.

Alzó su vista recorriendo la larga túnica negra que se arrastraba por el pasto, roída y sucia, cubierta de polvo y sangre. Lo miro asustada, tenia sangre en su túnica, lo que significaba que había matado antes de venir ahí. Eso la aterro, a quien le había quitado la vida para llegar a ellos. Sus orbes miel se llenaron de lagrimas al imaginar a sus amigos siendo torturados por ese sujeto parado frente a ella y la culpabilidad regreso a ella con mas potencia, si alguno de sus amigos o seres queridos fue lastimado de gravedad por ese sujeto, nunca podría perdonárselo a si misma.

Vio de reojo a Draco que intentaba incorporarse con dificultad. Tenia que pensar en un plan, ambos se encontraban completamente indefensos ante el desconocido, ninguno de los dos traía su varita consigo, estaban en clara desventaja, desarmados como se encontraban. Maldijo mentalmente su estupidez e ingenuidad. Habían sido estúpidos, los dos, ella mas que él, había cometido el peor error para una exministra, bajando su guardia por la seguridad y protección que le otorgaba el estar con Draco.

\-- Aléjate de ella.-- Amenazo el rubio tratando de ponerse de pie. El maldito lo había atacado sin hacer ningún movimiento de varita, dedujo que el infeliz podía hacer magia sin usar la varita y el totalmente desarmado, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, Hermione estaba en peligro.

\--¡Huye Greanger, vete de aquí, yo lo retendré!!.-- Le ordeno poniéndose de pie.

\-- Retenerme.-- Soltó burlón sin moverse de frente de la castaña.--Sin varita solo eres un simple mugle al que puedo acabar fácilmente.

\--Incarselius.-- Pronuncio y unas cuerdas como ataduras empezaron a subir por todo el cuerpo del grisáceo, inmovilizándolo y obligándolo a caer de rodillas.

\-- Déjalo en paz.--Escucho gritar a Hermione del otro lado. Trato inútilmente de incorporarse y romper las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban.

\-- He dicho que lo dejes.-- Ordeno nuevamente Hermione, al ver que las curdas que sujetaban a Draco se iban cerrando cada vez con mayor fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo, imposibilitándole el respirar con normalidad.

Oculto en su mano tras su espalda, una piedra que encontró entre el pasto, apretándolo con fuerza, preparándose para atacar.

El encapuchado se agacho a su altura, silencioso la observaba detenidamente por detrás de la capucha que cubría su rostro.

\-- Siempre admire tu valentía Hermione.-- Elevo sus manos y hermione se tenso, preparándose para ser atacada, pero al contrario de lo que pensó, el desconocido hizo a un lado la capucha que le cubría, revelando su identidad.

\-- Harry. Susurro.


	2. Como el viento

**La historia Harry Potter y sus fantasticos personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowlling y su gran imaginacion.**

**Bueno soy nueva en esto de los fanfiction y Hermione y Draco me gustaron mucho para empezar uno como protagonistas, no quise repetir el cliche de Dramione en el colegio, enamorandose mientras se desarrolla la guerra. Lo que quiero hacer es mostrar lo que debio pasar Draco y en literal todos los que alguna vez pertenecieron al grupo de seguidores de Lord Voldemort mientras el mundo magico trataba de recuperarse de la reciente guerra. Neu es un mago que como Voldemort quiere la extincion de los mugles, solo que su sentir hacia ellos es mucho mas potente y no es ningun personaje ya creado del libro, es uno craado por mi. Harry tendra un papel importante como siempre en el desarrollo de esta historia.**

**Por ultimo a mis lectores, espero que este cap sea de su agrado y respondere a sus reviews al finalizar el capitulo 2. Besos y nos leemos pronto**.

**Capitulo# 2**

**Como el viento**

El viento soplaba sin prisa, moviendo las hojas de los arboles y arbustos que rodeaban la pequeña cabaña. Las nubes se movían cada vez mas rápido, despejando el azul del cielo, que traería consigo un nuevo día.

—Harry.— El susurro casi imperceptible de Hermione fue arrastrado por el viento. El azabache no lo hubiera podido escuchar de no haber estado cerca de ella.

Hermione se quedo mirando al pálido peli negro frente a ella, observándolo detenidamente. No recordaba exactamente como lucia Harry en la guerra contra Voldemort, pero ciertamente no se comparaba ni un poco a como lo hacia ahora. Su amigo de la infancia se veía mas cansado que nunca, ojeras decoraban sus facciones, oscureciendo su semblante que hacía de su aspecto agotado mas notorio todavía. El Harry frente a ella, era un hombre que estaba sufriendo, lo conocía bastante para no darse cuenta de ello. Lo que estaba viendo no le estaba gustando para nada, era como volver a cuando Sirius murió, y ni así su amigo se había encontrado tan decaído. Lo que le mostraba en ese momento, le aterraba, su aspecto era comparable a una persona que ha perdido a alguien importante.

—Harry que… a.— Su pregunta fue interrumpida por los brazos de Harry, que agarrándola con fuerza la atrajo hacia si, abrazándola efusivamente, enterrando su cabeza entre sus rizos. Hermione se quedo paralizada por un momento, parpadeo un par de veces comprendiendo lo que sucedía para después corresponder al abrazo de igual forma. Se abrazaron ahí en medio del prado, protegidos por las flores que se movían a su alrededor, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Draco que miraba la escena con rencor.

—Te he extrañado tanto, no sabes la falta que me has hecho Hermione y te odio por hacerme eso. —Dijo el niño que vivió, afianzando mas si cabía su abrazo sobre la castaña.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto Harry.—Susurro ocultando su cara en el hueco de su cuello.—No quería desaparecer como lo hice, te juro que no lo planeé. No me odies.

Harry casi rio por el comentario, lo había intentado, los primeros meses que la busco y no la encontró, quiso odiarla para no sentir lo que sentía por ella, deseo mas que nunca volver a como era antes, cuando eran amigos y su amistad podría fácilmente interpretarse como un profundo amor de hermanos, cuando entre ellos no existía Mallfoy y él no la quería como lo hacia con todas sus fuerzas, cuando todavía no había despertado ese sentimiento abrazador en su interior, quemándolo todo. Durante todo ese tiempo, intentó no ahogarse con su ausencia, no sentir tanta desazón al no verla, lo había intentado, por Merlín que si lo había hecho, pero todo fue en vano. Lo comprobó cuando se empeño en odiarla durante un mes, repitiéndose constantemente que se había ido, dejándolos sin importarle nada, todo por un miserable exmortifago, quien les había hecho la vida imposible en su niñez, y luego se frustraba poco después al verse extrañándola mas aun.

—No podría hacerlo ni aunque quisiera, ya no. —Se separo lentamente de ella, tomando su rostro con delicadeza, observándola embelesado. El tiempo no había sido nada cruel con ella, estaba mas hermosa que antaño. Mucho mas hermosa que la ultima vez que la vio.

Tomó distancia, alejándose lentamente de su persona, seguía enfadado con ella. Todo ese tiempo se la paso extrañándola y ella ni siquiera tenia la menor intención de regresar o por lo menos reportar que se encontraba bien y a salvo. Por lo que vio adentro de la cabaña mientras la buscaba, lo que tenia con el estúpido de Mallfoy le hacia feliz, lo bastante para no importarle nada, ni siquiera sus amigos.

Estaba cabreado, con ella, pero mucho mas con él. Todo lo que alguna vez juro que no dejaría que pasara, sucedió en frente de sus narices sin que el pudiera evitarlo, cuantas veces se hizo de la vista gorda, seguro de que seria imposible que Hermione pudiera relacionarse con el enemigo, porque Mallfoy era el enemigo para todos e incluso el mundo mágico lo repudiaba. Si solo lo hubiera dejado ese día que lo hayo tirado en el bosque prohibido desangrándose, si no le hubiera importado si moría solo en ese lugar. Nada hubiera pasado, Hermione no hubiera cuidado de él mientras estaba malherido y entre ellos jamás se hubiera desarrollado sentimientos románticos. Lo que estaba pasando era su culpa, si Hermione estaba involucrada con Mallfoy era culpa suya y eso lo estaba matando.

Cuando se entero de que se habían fugado juntos, enloqueció por completo, en un principio se sintió traicionado y celoso en partes iguales, no entendía esos sentimientos y mucho menos se entendía así mismo. Fue doloroso descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, mucho mas comprenderlos, pero al final lo hizo, supo la razón del odio profundo que le tenia a Draco Mallfoy.

—Planeabas golpearme con eso.— Pregunto divertido señalando la piedra que sostenía envuelta la castaña, en un puño.

—Solo si era necesario. —Dijo tirando la roca al pasto.

Harry busco en su túnica lo que había encontrado olvidado, un momento atrás en la cómoda de la cama.

—Que estas… —La pregunta de la joven bruja murió al reconocer de inmediato una varita núcleo de corazón de dragón que había sacado Harry de su túnica. Lo miro atónita, abrió su boca para decir algo pero nada salió de esta.

—Fue ingenuo y tremendamente estúpido viniendo de ti.— Regaño el azabache con enojo. Tendiéndole la varita a su dueña.

—Debí olvidarla cuando desperté esta mañana.

—No cometas el mismo error que mis padres Hermione.— La gryffindor entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir su amigo con eso, los Potter se habían confiado de la protección que les ofrecían sus amigos, fueron ingenuos al confiarles su seguridad y lo pagaron con sus vidas. Pero eso había terminado, las persecuciones de magos traidores a la sangre, la masacre de sangre sucias y de aquellos que se oponían al mandato de los seguidores del señor tenebroso, todo se acabo con la muerte de su líder, de Lord Voldemort, entonces porque Harry le dijo eso, que era lo que no le estaba revelando.

—Aléjate de él Hermione.— El grito de Draco la saco de sus cavilaciones, dirigió su mirada al sangre pura que seguía tratando de soltarse nuevamente de las ataduras.

—Difindo. —Lanzo Hemione, corriendo asía Draco y arrodillándose a su lado, lo ayudo a liberarse de las cuerdas que se cernían sobre su cuerpo.

Harry observo con envidia como la castaña después de ayudarlo, acariciaba con cariño el rostro de Mallfoy, comprobando que no estuviera lastimado.

—¿Estas bien?.

—Dile a Potter que no se atreva a acercarse si sabe lo que le conviene.— Soltó con rencor ignorando la pregunta de Hermione, poniéndose de pie, matando al azabache con la mirada mientras este caminaba tranquilamente en su dirección sin inmutarse ante su mirada.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué estas aquí Harry? . Pregunto Hermione ocupada sacudiendo el pasto y tierra de la ropa de Draco, tratando así de apaciguar el enojo de este asía su amigo.

—¿Están todos bien?.—Retomo la castaña al no recibir respuesta.

El pelinegro solo la observo en silencio, no la habia visto en un año, demaciado tiempo del que quisiera, había cambiado, lo veía en sus ojos miel que brillaban con intensidad, mostrandole lo que no queria aceptar.

—En serio te eche de menos. —Soltó inconsciente el azabache, evadiendo las preguntas anteriores. Un viento frio soplo entre ellos, desordenando los rizos castaños de Hermione, dejando a consecuencia un mechón en su rostro. El azabache quito con suavidad el riso que cortaba su mejilla, acariciando la misma con delicadeza.

—Suéltala Potter. —Vio a Mallfoy de reojo. El rubio lo miraba con rencor y algo mas que no pudo identificar, Hermione retrocedió lentamente alejándose de su contacto, acercándose al exmortifago, quien junto sus manos cuando la tuvo alado suyo. La complicidad que ambos mostraban no le agradaba para nada. Podía entender que se hayan hecho mas cercanos conviviendo juntos todo ese tiempo, acrecentando el extraño cariño que se tenían, pero si los observaba con mas detenimiento podría asegurar que actuaban como si estuvieran… No, era imposible, Hermione no pudo ser tan tonta.

Ante el extraño e incomodo silencio que los rodeaba, Hermione sonriendo levantó su brazo derecha, revelando su muñeca donde yacían marcas lineales rodeándola.

—Me case.

Draco observo con burla la cara de Potter al enterarse de que Hermione y él se habían casado. Estaba claro que Potter y su grupito nunca lo mirarían con buenos ojos, pero no era como si ahora pudieran hacer algo al respecto, tampoco se caso con la gryffindor por temor a ellos, el no le temía a nada ni a nadie, Hermione lo había elegido en contra de todo lo que suponía bueno para ella, renunciando a su puesto de asistente del ministro de magia y arriesgándose al desprecio de sus amigos por él y eso le bastaba.

—Expelliarmus. —Su cuerpo salió disparado asía atrás jalado por un poder invisible. Su espalda impacto bruscamente con el piso de piedras.

—Basta Harry. Gritó la castaña a su espalda.

Se levanto con dificultad, tropezado un par de veces en el proceso, sus oídos zumbaban a causa de la caída, imposibilitándole el escuchar claramente la voz de Hermione. Potter lo arrastro, arrugando el cuello de su polera negra.

Su puño impacto en el rostro del niño que vivió con fuerza. Si el imbécil quería pelear, no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas. Fue lanzado al piso nuevamente, sintió un agudo dolor seguido de un liquido caliente resbalando por su nariz después de que Potter le girara la cara con un golpe.

—Basta, ya basta, paren los dos. —Hermione se interpuso entre ambos magos, tratando de parar la pelea.

—No sabes lo que hiciste, ni siquiera te lo imaginas. —Dijo Harry a Hermione decepcionado.

—Y tu. —Dijo con rencor esta vez dirigiéndose a Draco que se encontraba detrás de la castaña limpiando con una mano la sangre de su nariz. —¿No podías pudrirte solo, verdad? tenias que arrastrar a alguien contigo.

Ambos magos se enfrentaron con la mirada, estaba mas que claro que el odio entre ellos era mutuo. Cada uno con motivos mas que evidentes, además que arrastraban un pasado lleno de rencores.

Un ruido proveniente de las hojas arrastrándose con violencia por el suelo los saco de su enfrentamiento. Las pocas nubes que volaban el cielo comenzaron a tornarse grises, uniéndose formando una enorme nube negra que pronto se esparció por todo el cielo, ocultando los rayos de luz que emitía el sol, dejando el lugar oscurecido siendo todavía de madrugada.

—Me siguió, como pude ser tan estúpido y dejar que me siguiera hasta aquí. —Murmuraba Harry apretando los dientes, mirando a Hermione cada tanto con pesar.

Draco lo escuchaba contrariado, el gran héroe, vanagloriado por todo el mundo mágico por su gran hazaña de haber acabado con el mago oscuro mas temido de la historia con tan solo 18 años de edad, ahora se comportaba como un lunático, murmurando y hablando solo. Y no lo culpaba, con la banda de idiotas que tenia de amigos hasta él se volvería loco.

—Llévate a Hermione contigo.—Soltó de pronto Harry. —Corran hasta encontrar un árbol con tronco torcido a un kilometro de aquí fuera de las protecciones de la casa, solo tienen que tocarla y aparecerán en Grimol Place.—Termino el azabache con su vista fija al frente, entre las sombras que los rodeaba.

—Te has vuelto loco Potter, después de habernos prácticamente agarrado a puño mugle hace poco, no pretenderás que te obedezca como una oveja sin más.

—Pues será mejor que lo hagas, si no quieres que Hermione muera contigo aquí.— Corto Harry apuntando al frente con su varita.

—Que quieres decir con eso Potter.

—Por fin nos encontramos. —Una voz gruesa lleno la instancia de pronto, interrumpiendo su pregunta. Draco dirigió su mirada a donde lo hacia Potter, encontrándose con la silueta de un sujeto de fisonomía delgada, moviendo sus ropajes extravagantes que traía puesto mientras andaba, el desconocido se deslizaba elegantemente sin prisa por el prado acercándose cada vez mas.

Algo de esa persona con aura oscura a Draco le era levemente familiar, su porte y su manera de caminar le era conocida, hasta se atrevería a asegurar que se trataba de Lucius Mallfoy, su padre si no fuera por la mascara plateada que cubría su rostro y por que era un poco mas alto que este. Algo de la presencia del sujeto le generaba cierta desazón y a la vez, un sentimiento de perdida, como si el desconocido frente suyo fuera el causante directo de sus dolores futuros, todo eso y la expresión de Potter en la cara, le aseguraban lo peligroso que lo consideraba el mago.

—El gran héroe del mundo mágico, el famoso Harry Potter.— Continuo el enmascarado pronunciando las palabras con burla, deteniendo su marcha unos metros atrás de ellos.

Draco se acerco lentamente a la castaña, entrelazo su mano con la suya, retrocediendo de manera imperceptible. Nunca imaginó aceptarlo alguna vez, pero Potter tenia razón, tenia que llevarse a Hermione de ahí lo antes posible, buscar el estúpido traslador de tronco torcido que menciono el gryffindor anteriormente o simplemente aparecerse en cualquier otro lugar.

—Que haces.— Cuestiono Hermione a su lado.

—Nos vamos.

—No pienso moverme de aquí sin Harry. —Soltó la castaña.

—Y yo no pianso dejar que lo hagas.—Contradijo cubriéndola protectoramente del intruso. Lo irritaba esa estúpida valentía del que tanto se enorgullecían los gryffindor y mucho mas su lealtad innata hacia aquellos que apreciaban, y aunque odiara con todo su ser a Potter y a sus amiguitos, no cambiaba para nada el cariño o hermandad que sabia Hermione tenia asía ellos, lo peor de todo era que sabia con seguridad que la castaña no se movería de allí sin su amigo, y en lo mas profundo de su ser lo aceptaba.

Tal vez no tenga esclarecido el panorama por lo precipitado que habían sucedido las cosas, pero le quedaba bastante claro que algo muy malo tenia que estar pasando en el mundo mágico. Y él sin enterarse de nada, aceptaba que fue ingenuo de su parte tratar de escapar de todo y comenzar una nueva vida, tal parece que no puedes escapar de tu pasado por mucho que lo desees. Lo que no comprendía del todo era la presencia del sujeto enmascarado y su papel en todo eso. Caminaba con total seguridad, sin ninguna pisca de temor ante el héroe que había derrotado al mago oscuro mas poderoso de esos tiempos. Algo de él le era parecido al comportamiento que adquiría Lord Voldemort ante sus enemigos, solo mas humano.

—Vete o no tendré ningún reparo en acabar contigo. —La voz amenazante de Potter lo espabilo volviendo a lo que sucedía frente a él.

—A estas alturas, deberías tener claro la diferencia abismal que hay entre tu poder y el mío Potter—Sentencio el sujeto.

—Lo que buscas ya no se encuentra en este lugar. —Soltó Harry con firmeza, apretando la varita entre sus dedos.

Después de que soltase esas palabras, Draco comprendió lo que hacía Potter. Los mantenía ocultos de la vista del desconocido. Por eso no lo atacaba todavía, les daba tiempo, porque se suponía que ya no deberían estar ahí, detrás él, observándolo y escuchando esa conversación. No, su responsabilidad era haber agarrado a Hermione, jalarla hacia el bosque y obligarla a huir de allí aunque no quisiera y buscar el traslador que los llevaría a Grimol Place alejándolos de allí.

—Apártate Potter, no volveré a repetírtelo y te lo digo por que creo que con el tiempo comprenderás lo que es mejor para el mundo, un mundo sin sangre sucias y mugles que lo corrompa con su inmundicia, uno perfecto para nosotros. Podrías ser un importante aliado de mi justicia.

Escuchar eso para Harry era como volver atrás, cuando Voldemort intentaba acabar con los mugles y todo lo que se relacionaba a ellos. Solo que esta vez era diferente, este tipo que hablaba con total soltura y confianza, lo hacia con repudio y odio y lo peor de todo era que se creía total y plenamente convencido de que lo que hacia era por el bien de todo el mundo. Y eso era mucho peor, la certeza de estar haciendo lo correcto para la mayoría, lo convertía en alguien terriblemente peligroso.

—Jamás me uniría a un desquiciado como tu.

—Creí que eras mas inteligente, que decepción. —Retomo su andar con una calma desesperante. —Después de todo, que debería esperar de alguien que se relaciona sentimentalmente con una sangre sucia.

Harry agarro su varita con fuerza, preparándose para atacar. Mallfoy ya debería haberse llevado a Hermione de ahí, y a esas alturas ya debería estar segura en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

—Debiste decirles que se fueran.

Harry no comprendió la frase hasta que vio con horror como Neu aparecía a su espalda rompiendo con su varita el encantamiento protector que había puesto alrededor de Mallfoy y Hermione.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí, el traidor que deshonro a su estirpe casándose con una inmunda sangre sucia.

Draco lo escucho sin inmutarse ante sus palabras, tenia que tener fría la cabeza y pensar en un plan. Había sido un verdadero estúpido, debió de haberse llevado a Hermione lo mas antes posible, con ella allí no pensaba con claridad.

—Imbécil, te dije que te la llevaras de aqui. —Grito Harry desde atrás, corriendo asía ellos.

—Expelliar…

—Crucio. —Pronuncio el enmascarado, sin mover ningún dedo.

Potter empezó a retorcerse de dolor en medio del pasto frente a ellos, convulsionando por la potencia del encantamiento prohibido. Agarro a Hermione evitando que corriera convulsionando

—Bombarda.— El hechizo de la ojimiel salió como una bomba impactando de lleno en el cuerpo del sujeto, mandándole a volar lejos de ellos. Draco no espero a que el sujeto reaccionara, agarro a la muñeca de Hermione y empezó a correr con destino al traslador, sin varita no podía protegerla de él y confiaba que Potter lo mantuviera ocupado lo bastante para darles tiempo. Un dolor agudo lleno su cuerpo, ocasionando que cayera de rodillas al piso, el dolor era insoportable.

Hermione trataba de levantarlo y a la vez apuntaba al sujeto que ya se había recuperado del anterior hechizo que le mando.

—Expelliarmus.

—Desmaiun

—Bombarda maxima. —Una a una, el sujeto iba contrarrestando sus encantamientos mientras se acercaba esquivándolas como si no fueran mas que simples mosquitos a su alrededor.

Llego hasta ella y agarro su varita que lo apuntaba, con fuerza, arrancándola de su mano y aventándola lejos. Agarro su cuello y aproximo su rostro al suyo, observándola en silencio.

—Que lastima que por tus venas corra sangre tan inmunda.—Revelo con desprecio apretándl su cuello con mucho mas fuerza, lastimándola en el proceso.

—Avada Kedavr.…

—¡Nooooooooooo.!!!! —El grito desesperado de Draco resonó por todo el lugar, espantando a las aves que escaparon despavoridas de las ramas de los arboles.

Todo se quedo en un completo silencio por un largo periodo de tiempo, Harry veía la situación con terror, todo estaba saliendo terriblemente mal, no debería ser así, el lo sabia, lo había visto. Tenia que hacer algo para sacar a Hermione de las garras de Neu.

Lo tenia claro ahora, lo comprendió por fin, Neu y el, ambos eran lo mismo, los dos sabían lo que ocurriría. Por eso sabia donde se encontraba, debió adivinarlo.

Neu seguía apretando el cuello de Hermione, dejándole marcas de sus dedos en la piel nívea de esa área.

—Te doy mi vida, por la suya. —La voz de Draco salió como susurros temblorosos, todavía de rodillas ante él.

—De que me serviría tomar la vida de un traidor miserable. —Su cabeza se movió asía abajo fijando su vista en el exmortifago. —Después podrías serme de ayuda, después de todo perteneces a una familia de sangre pura.

—No lo aria, ya fracase una vez, fui un seguidor de Lord Voldemort en el pasado.— Contradijo el rubio, mirando con horror la expresión de asfixia de Hermione.

—En aquella ocasión, no poseías motivos convincentes.

El cuerpo de Hermione cayo como un costal de peso muerto a los pies de Draco, este la observo evaluando detenidamente las heridas que tenia en su cuello, la castaña lo miraba tratando de ocultarle el dolor que sentía para no preocuparlo y eso lo enfureció, todo era su maldita culpa, debió obedecer a Potter y haberla alejado, fue un verdadero imbécil. Que Hermione estuviera lastimada tirada a sus pies, respirando con dificultad, cubierta de moretones en el cuello, mostraba la gravedad de sus heridas y todo era su culpa.

—Dra….co. —trato de hablarle Hermione.

—No, no hables, tus cuerdas vocales están lastimado. —Paseo su mirada por el cuerpo de la castaña, buscando su varita. —Donde esta tu varita Hermione. —Pregunto tembloroso perdiendo el control al verla en ese estado, tenia que curarla y aliviarle el dolor de alguna forma y para eso necesita encontrar la varita.

Sintió que alguien se arrodilla a su lado, no era necesario girarse para saber de quien se trataba.

—Aunque no lo creas, tu y yo somos mas parecidos de lo crees. —Susurro cerca de su cuello, también observando a Hermione, que desvió el rostro cuando se percato de su presencia evitando mostrarle su estado.

—Yo alguna vez también me enamore de alguien como ella. —Dijo refiriéndose a la castaña.

Harry se levanto y busco su varita, hallándolo unos metros lejos de él, la tomó entre sus dedos y apunto a Neu con ella. Algo choco con el de lleno, lanzándolo con fuerza asía atrás, el desgraciado había puesto una barrera para evitar que ayudara a Hermione.

—La ame tanto que cuando murió, no pode soportar su perdida. —Continuo con sorna. —Tanto que preferí borrar su presencia de mis recuerdos y cuando lo hice por fin me sentí en paz, y fue cuando entendí que ellos eran los culpables de nuestro dolor, todo lo malo lo provocaban ellos: guerras, asesinatos, secuestros, violaciones, el odio provino de ellos, por eso nos envidian, desde tiempos remotos a sido así. Entonces comprendí que para que no hubiera dolor en el mundo, tenían que desaparecer de él.

El tipo estaba desquiciado por completo, mas que Lord Voldemort lo estuvo en su momento. A él le importaba menos su estúpida conclusión acerca de los mugles y su mal en el mundo, lo único que le importaba era encontrar la varita de Hermione lo mas antes posible para quitar esa expresión de dolor en sus facciones.

—No lo comprendes todavía, pero lo aras, ella se ira de tu lado y te dejara solo, siempre lo hacen. En el destino esta escrito que no podemos permanecer juntos. —Y agarrándolo del brazo hacia arriba, lo puso de pie, llevándoselo con él, alejándolo del cuerpo de la castaña.

—Espera, déjame curarla y aliviar un poco su dolor. Aras lo que quieras conmigo una vez que lo haga. — Soltó resistiéndose a su agarre. Vislumbro la varita de corazón de dragón, yacía tirada unos pasos delante de él.

—No te conviene pelear conmigo. —Se miraron cada uno con infinito odio.—Tu y yo tenemos cosas pendientes y lastimosamente te necesito para completarlo, por esa razón estoy aquí y también por eso no acabe con la sangre sucia. Deberías estar agradecido de que le permita vivir un par de días mas porque ten esto por seguro, acabare con ella y con todos lo de su asquerosa estirpe.

Apenas fue liberado de la barrera Harry corrió hacia su amiga y la tomo entre sus brazos procurando no lastimarla. Apunto al cuello amoratado pronunciando en voz baja encantamientos adormecedores, aliviando su dolor.

—Harry por favor protégelo.— La voz de la castaña sonó ronca y un poco confusa por el esfuerzo que hacían sus cuerdas vocales al hablar.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien, solo mantente tranquila y no fuerces a tu voz. — Trato de calmarla mientras el torbellino negro que envolvía a Mallfoy y Neu desaparecía dejando ese espacio vacío.

...

**pichonsito23**: Bueno espezare contigo, la manera en la que interpretaste el fic me parecio un tanto interesante y no voy a mentirte me dio nuevas ideas para el futuro y me disculpo por escribir un tanto confuso, en si no esta totalmente errada la deduccion, lo unico que te dire esque todo esta pasando en el presente. Harry no esta recordando nada y su cambio en el se da por algo mas complicado, no puedo decirte nada mas porque te revelaria lo que pasara en un futuro en el fic, bueno espero que este nuevo cap sea de tu agrado. Besis y hasta la prox.

**Ale-Malfoy-BlackDagger**: Primeramente gracias por ser la primera en comentar mi fic, tome encuenta tus consejos y en el segundo cap use mas guiones, puntos y etc para que los parrafos en los que hablan sean mas claros y comprensibles, por otro lado lo del beta no por el momento, si lo quisiera mas adelante seras la primera en saberlo y me encantaria que me ayjdaras con eso.

Bueno espero que este cap te guste y sigas haciendome saber en que debo mejorar, me despido y te mando saludos.

**_GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA, LES MANDO SALUDOS Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP TAMBIEN SEA DE SU AGRADO. BESOS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, TRATARE DE SUBIR EN MI PERFIL EL ADELANTO DEL TERCER CAP PARA ADELANTARLES UN POCO LO QUE SE VIENE.JAJAJAJAJA._**

**_SALUDOS_**

**_Sharon_**


	3. Reflejo

**_Capitulo # 3_**: Reflejo

**_La historia Harry Potter y sus fantasticos personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowlling y su gran imaginacion._**

**...**

Una casa pequeña apenas visible a esa hora de la noche, se hallaba en medio de un bosque, de cuyos árboles gigantes pendían hermosas ramas azules. Un fascinante conjunto de árboles, invisible para aquellas personas que no poseían el don de la magia. Se decía que el qué osara entrar en él, era probado de la peor manera, y quién lo hiciera jamás encontraba la salida de regreso, muriendo en el intento.

Los magos y brujas que perdian la vida dentro del bosque, se convertían en parte de él, y la magia que albergaban dentro de sus almas, se quedaba impregnado en todo ser vivo que crecía en el lugar, otorgándole el brillo azul en sus ramas y flores, haciéndo de su imagen místico para algunos que supieran apreciar su belleza, aunque la gente mugle que recidia los terrenos fuera del bosque, contaban continuamente sobre ella, atemorizando a los viajeros que tenían la intencion de recorrer esos pasajes.

Habia varios rumores sobre este bosque azul, pero una de las mas creíbles entre todas, era la que aseguraba que aquellas almas cuyas vidas se habían perdido dentro de los terrenos del bosque, permanecían inmutables en las fronteras, vigilando y cuidando la seguridad de todo ser vivo que dentro de éste existía, impidiendo de esta manera que magos con malas intenciones entren a él.

El lugar se hacia fascinante para un mago como Neville Longbottom, que adoraba todo lo relacionado a la herbología.

El castaño se había instalado ahí hace tres años, después de investigar a fondo el lugar, cuya entrada no había sido nada fácil de conseguir, casi muriendo en el intento, pero apesar de eso pudo lograr ser aceptado por las almas guardianas que alvergaban la protección del bosque, lo que resultó terriblemente dificil de conseguir, costándole casi un año.

Ya cuatro años que habían transcurrido desde la caída del señor tenebroso. La batalla con el innombrable habia cambiado la madurez de todos, en lo que a él respecta en este tiempo que habia transcendido, su apariencia no habia cambiado mucho, sus rasgos se mostraban mucho más masculinos que cuando era joven, también había enflaquecido, no demasiado, pero se veía mucho mas alto por esa razón, en caracter, sus decisiones eran más serias y firmes, pero de todo lo mencionado anteriormente, no era tan diferente al chico de entonces.

El silbido de la caldera, alertó el agua ya hervida para preparar el té. Aburrido, se levanto del sillón en el que se encontraba reposando y camino con lentitud a la cocina. Apagó el fuego de la estufa y fue a los cajones de arriba para tomar una taza, dejándola apoyada encima de la mesita del centro, fue por el caldero de agua caliente. Su mirada se centro en el reloj que colgaba encima del refrigerador, Luna le había dicho que vendría antes de la media noche, después de reunirse con la Orden, y ya hace más de media hora que dicha reunión debió finalizar, y ni rastro de la rubia. Y eso ya lo estaba impacientando de sobremanera, haciendo su preocupasion a cada minuto que pasaba sin señal de ella, más grande. Debió haberle hecho caso y asistir a la reunión, así por lo menos sabría donde estaba.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, ya había decidido, y estaba completamente convencido de ello, no participaría en otra estúpida guerra, no lo aria, lo sentía por Luna y sus amigos, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada y ni el gran Harry Potter lo convencería de lo contrario.

Hacia dos semanas que Harry se había presentado para informarle del nuevo enemigo común que tenían, invitándole a formar parte nuevamente de la Orden del Fénix para luchar contra el mal que vendría con el nuevo mago tenebroso, en una guerra que pronto se desataría tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mugle, provocando nuevamente la muerte de mucha gente inocente. Y él lo había rechazado, su amigo vino a pedirle ayuda y él se la negó, o eso aseguró Luna una vez que terminó de contarle su negativa a volver a luchar en una guerra que para él no tenía sentido, acrecentando el sentimiento de culpa en él. Y es que la bruja no entendía lo que para él representaba el inicio de una nueva guerra, ya habían perdido a mucha gente preciada para ellos en la anterior que se había librado contra Lord Voldemort, siendo terriblemente difícil y doloroso superar dichas perdidas para unos mas que para otros. Y siendo sincero consigo mismo, ya no creía tener lo que era necesario para ayudar a Harry en situaciones como las que vendrían mas adelante, con el nuevo conflicto.

Ahora su máxima prioridad era su labor como profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts. La función de enseñar y ayudar a la nueva generación de jóvenes magos, era su maxima satisfaccion ahora.

No lo habia querido admitir, pero muy en el fondo, su corazón deseaba y anhelaba casarse y formar una familia, aunque en la actual situación, pensar en eso era estúpido, arriesgado y egoista de su parte.

Un toque en la puerta lo volvió al presente, "Luna"…corrió hacia la puerta de entrada, abandonando la taza de té en la meza sin importarle en lo absoluto. Una vez parado en el marco de la puerta, la abrió sin siquiera fijarse de quien se trataba, encontrándose de frente con el hermoso rostro de rasgos delicados de Luna Lovegood. La hermosa rubia vestía una túnica azul que cubría su cuerpo, abrigándolo del frío. Su cabello largo se encontraba recogido en una trenza que llegaba hasta su cintura.

—No sabes cómo odio hacer esto.— levantó su brazo hacia la bruja de grandes ojos azules, apuntándola con la varita.— ¿Tu más grande secreto?.— Cuestionó, mirándola directamente a los ojos, disculpándose por eso. Luna le sonrió con entendimiento. Hace un año que Harry había creado el hechizo para la Orden, con el fin de que nadie del equipo pudiera ser atacado por encantamientos como "imperio" anulando cualquier encantamiento o poción. El encantamiento protector creada por el azabache, era como tomar veritaserum, en el momento en el que se preguntaba con la oración "tu secreto más grande", este actuaba inmediatamente, obligándote a revelar tus verdaderas intenciones.

—Tú.— la simple respuesta de solo dos letras de Luna, hizo que dejará de señalarla con la varita. Escuchar esa confesión de la voz delicada y suave de Luna, lo desconcertó por un instante. Detalló la cara sonriente de la rubia, que lo observaba con la mirada iluminada, demostrándole el cariño que le profesaba.

Despacio se acercó a ella, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, guardo su varita en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón, y con su mano rodeo la pequeña cintura de la rubia y ka atrajo hacia sí con delicadeza, sosteniéndola con fuerza. La joven de mechones rubios, al sentir los brazos cálidos del castaño rodeándola, se apretó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro en el pecho fuerte de Neville.

Era un tonto, un verdadero tonto, lástima que el hechizo solo funcione para quien se lanza, así por lo menos hubiera podido responder algo, cualquier cosa era mejor que nada. Hace dos años que su relación ya no solo se limitaba a uno de amigos, no habían hablado seriamente de ese tema todavía, ambos sabían que sentían uno hacia el otro, pero con esa palabra la rubia prácticamente se le había confesado primero, y él ni siquiera había podido responderle adecuadamente. Con esto se daba cuenta de que tan tonto y niñato podía ser, que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, su experiencia había cambiado, pero su carácter seguía siendo el de el niño temeroso en su primer año en Hogwarts, cuyo miedo más grande era el profesor Snape.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías.— soltó de repente con la intención de cambiar de tema, más después buscaría un momento ideal para hablar con ella de eso, ocasionándole cosquillas a la rubia.

—También yo…

—¿Qué quieres decir?. — pregunto extrañado por el tono que había empleado, Luna jamás actuaba de esa forma. Estaba preocupada, lo veía en su expresión corporal. La apartó despacio de su cuerpo y ahí se observaron en silencio. Ahora sí estaba preocupado, y que su novia permaneciera callada no ayudaba mucho al mal presentimiento que estaba comenzando a sentir.

—¿Luna qué está…? —Su pregunta quedo a medias al desviar su atención del rostro culpable de Luna al interior del bosque.—Permanece aquí, hablaremos después.—ordeno sin mover su atención del bosque. Había sentido claramente, como las almas que velaban la s barreras que había puesto, se reunían en un punto tratando de regenerar la parte dañada. Alguien irrumpió en el lugar, no había duda, y tenía que tratarse de una persona poderoso para poder quebrar el encantamiento protector que había puesto con la ayuda de las almas que habitaban el bosque.

—¿Qué pasa?.— cuestionó Luna confundida al ser apartada de la entrada por Neville.

—Quédate ahí.—volvió a ordenar, mientras se adentraba al conjunto de árboles gigantes, apuntando su varita a cualquier punto, preparado para atacar en cualquier momento, dejando a una desconcertada Luna en el marco de la puerta.

El castaño camino apresuradamente para llegar al lugar donde el encantamiento se había roto. Las ramas en el piso alertaban sus pasos al romperse y un silbido aterrador recorría todo el sendero por donde se dirigía, debía tener mucho cuidado con el bosque, pues una vez éste, sintiera la presencia de alguien, actuaba de manera violenta para acabar con la presencia desconocida. Un sonido de pasos a su espalda, lo alertó del peligro.

—Por Merlín Luna, te dije que te quedarás a dentro.— regaño al encontrarse con la rubia al voltear hacia atrás.

—No esperabas enserio que me quedara ahí, cuando te vas así de la nada, sin explicarme que está pasando.— reprochó la rubia.

—Las protecciones…— dijo y volvió su vista al interior del bosque. Otra vez esa sensación, la energía mágica del bosque estaba disminuyendo notoriamente.

—¿Qué con eso?.— Interrogó expectante.

—Se han roto, mejor dicho, alguien las rompió.— completó.

—Es imposible…— su oración fue interrumpida por el sonido de unas ramas rompiéndose muy cerca de ellos. Luna camino pasando de largo a Neville, siendo guiada por el ruido con el castaño siguiéndola de cerca.

—¿Qué olor es ese?.— preguntó Neville cuando pararon su andar.

—Sangre….— susurro Luna y empezó a correr acercándose más al lugar de donde provenía ese potente bálsamo a sangre.

—¡Espera Luna…!!!!.— llamo Neville tratando de seguir los pasos de la rubia por la arboleda. La vio pararse unos pasos delante de él, donde el aroma a sangre era más concentrado todavía. El castaño observo detenidamente el lugar, pero solo encontró árboles gigantes extendiéndose sobre ellos sin rastro alguno que pudiera responder el porque del potente aroma a sangre. Podría ser que el bosque trataba de engañarlos, confundiendo sus sentidos de orientación.

—Algo esta mal…— soltó Neville, el olor era tan potente que estaba mareándolo.

—Difindo.— pronunció Luna extendiendo su varita y apuntando al suelo. Pronto ante ellos empezaron a hacerse visibles dos sombras, que posteriormente reconocieron como dos cuerpos abrazados. Luna distinguió el semblante serio de su amigo Harry en uno de ellos, que se encontraba de rodillas en el piso, abrazando fuerte al segundo cuerpo desconocido. El rostro del azabache se encontraba sucio de manchas de sangre, como si hubiera acabado de pelear una batalla sangrienta.

Luna y Neville veían atónitos como su amigo, murmuraba hechizos, mientras agarraba tembloroso a una Hermione inconsciente, tratando con eso, cerrar algunas de las heridas que surcaban su cuerpo, a esas alturas cubierta de éstas.

—!!!!!Ayúdenme!!!!— Grito el azabache desesperado, al percatarse de los dos magos. Desde hace más de dos horas que Neu había desaparecido llevándose a Mallfoy con él, y desde ese entonces había intentado curar de todas las formas posibles las en ese entonces, pequeñas heridas en el cuerpo de Hermione, pero a cada minuto que pasaba, estás no solo no sanaban sino que aparecían nuevas y las que ya existían se hacían cada vez más grandes. No entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero de algo estaba seguro, si no hacia algo para curar las heridas de la castaña, moriría en sus brazos. No iba a permitirlo, Hermione no moriría en frente de él, primero muerto.

—Ha..Harry…— la voz dulce de Luna salió temblorosa por la terrible escena que estaba presenciando, su amiga estaba literalmente cubierta de sangre y el azabache no estaba en mejores condiciones, pálido y decaído con moretones en su rostro.

Salió de su estupor momentánea, arrodillándose rápidamente al lado de Harry para ayudarle con Hermione, pero fue arrastrada de vuelta por el brazo de Neville, quien la coloco atrás suyo separándola de ellos.

—¿Neville qué haces?.— exclamó al presenciar como el castaño apuntaba a Harry con su varita, ignorando el lamentable estado de éstos.

—¿tu secreto más grande?. — soltó mirándolo fijamente, sin importarle el estado deplorable de Hermione.

—Que demonios te pasa…no es momento, Hermione se desangra.— mencionó el azabache regresando su vista a la castaña, todavía inconsciente entre sus brazos.

—Contesta.— insistió Neville alzando el tono, sin bajar ni un ápice su varita.

—Neville por favor, necesitan ayuda, Hermione puede morir. — rogo Luna desde atrás, queriendo convencerlo del tiempo valioso que podrían estar perdiendo, mientras la vida de su amiga estaba en riesgo.

—Te juro que si muere…. — amenazó el azabache viéndolo con furia hacia arriba por la posición que todavía mantenían.—Hermione…— susurro finalmente, respondiendo la pregunta de el mago que seguía apuntándolo, desapareciendo su furia y volviendo su mirar a la persona que sostenía abrazada entre sus brazos, decidido a no despegarse de ella, cuidando de no ocasionarle más daño al agarrarla como lo hacía , sintiendo apenas el calor cálido que desprendía su cuerpo.

—Apártate Harry.— escucho la voz de Neville y se sorprendió de encontrarlo arrodillado a su lado. — ¡Rápido!!.— Exclamó.— a perdido mucha sangre ya.— completo ante el desconcierto en los ojos verdes del azabache.

Despacio se alejo de Hermione, dejando que su amigo castaño la atendiera, y fue ahí, cuando fue consciente de la sangre que mojaba su ropa y cubría sus manos. Había actuado de manera imprudente, se había dejado llevar por lo que sentía, no actuó racionalmente. Los primeros minutos que vio como Hermione sufría en silencio con cada corte que aparecía en su cuerpo, solo para no preocuparlo, lo desequilibrio por completo, verla en ese estado sin poder hacer nada, lo volvió loco. El desgraciado de Neu se había asegurado de que él presenciará cómo lentamente lastimaba gravemente a Hermione para evitar que lo siguiera. Había jugado muy bien sus cartas, atentar con la vida de la castaña había funcionado perfectamente para manipularlos, a él y a Mallfoy.

—No te muevas Harry, curare tus heridas. — la suave voz de su amiga rubia hizo que elevará su vista, que mantenía en sus manos ensangrentadas al rostro preocupado de Luna.

—No es necesario.— Desvío la mirada, alejando de ella, recién se hacía presente la discusión que tuvo con Luna unos meses atrás, cuando se encontraron. No había podido disculparse por alzarle la voz aquella vez y dudaba que pudieran algún día, había actuado de manera muy dura para con ella, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que lo había apoyado.

—Cómo está.— cuestionó acercándose a Neville, dejando de lado su pasada discusión con Luna, después tendría tiempo para hablar con ella.

El castaño ignorándolo, busco con su varita algún contra hechizo que pudiera contra restar la magia oscura que habían usado en Hermione, al ver que la herida que trato de cerrar se hacía más grande todavía, cubriendo casi todo el estómago de la castaña, supo la respuesta. El cuerpo de la castaña se enfriaba rápidamente cada vez que aparecía una nueva herida en él, la estaban apuñalando cada vez que trataban de curarle o aliviarle el dolor. Haciendo de su sufrimiento cada vez más grande, era una maldición terriblemente oscura, en la que el mago ponía el tiempo exacto en el que su víctima moriría, no importará lo mucho que Hermione se desangrara, si no pasaba el límite de tiempo que había puesto éste, agonizaría hasta que ese límite de horas terminara. No podía contrarrestar ese tipo de magia oscura ahí, tenía que ir a sanmungo, pero dudaba que por las lesiones tan graves y el grado de sangre que había perdido, sobreviviera una hora mas, la maldición estaba en su tiempo final y temía que si no se apresuraba, la perdieran.

—No puedo curarla. – confesó finalmente, respondiéndole así al azabache que lo miro incrédulo.

—Como que no puedes. — reclamo Harry agarrándolo de la chaqueta y levantándolo a su altura para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

—El sujeto que le lanzó la maldición se aseguró de que las heridas que tiene no puedan ser sanadas sin que en el proceso… muera. — quiso que su amigo azabache comprendiera el peligro que corría la vida de Hermione si seguía intentando sanarla.— este tipo de maldición es puesta en un tiempo definido…por el mago que la hace, no importa que hagamos para curarla, solo intensificaremos el daño, y si en el proceso el tiempo puesto por él se termina, nadie podrá hacer nada para salvarle. Y por lo que nos muestra su estado, el tiempo que le dio, ya está llegando a su fin.— termino.

—Estas diciendo que esperemos sentados viendo como Hermione sufre hasta la…

—Nunca aria eso.— corto inmediatamente Neville antes de que Harry malinterpretara sus palabras— Podemos hacer algo.— sugirió.— pero temo que el tiempo no sea suficiente y la perdamos en el proceso, no se con exactitud con cuánto tiempo contamos todavía, pero por lo que veo, no es mucho.

—Cuanto.— Interrogó cortante Harry.— Cuanto .. crees que le queda.

—Tal vez media hora, no estoy seguro.— Neville prefirió decir lo he creía, el azabache tenía que estar enterado del delicado estado de Hermione.

Cerró los parpados, sonriendo irónico. Todo estaba mal, la situación le parecía estúpidamente irónica…" media hora" recordó, no era tonto, sabía lo que esa frase soltada por Neville significaba… Hermione moriría, y saberse el culpable solo aumentaba la desesperación que sentía en su pecho. Si solo no hubiera insistido en encontrarla, si no hubiera sido tal malditamente egoísta al desear verla de nuevo, sentirla a su lado sabiendo que estaría en peligro si lo hacia, ¿qué tan diferente era a Mallfoy?, tal vez peor que él, por lo menos éste había ofrecido su vida por la de la castaña antes de que ella muriera, en cambio él no había hecho nada, solo había empeorado su condición al haberse desesperado cuando no pudo curarla.

Hablando del exmortifago, como tomaría el actual estado de la castaña estando presente. Lo envidiaba, de muchas maneras, el imbécil de sangre pura tendría la suerte de no presenciar la muerte de Hermione Que tontos habían sido, ambos se habían dejado engañar por Neu, fue estúpido de su parte creer que Neu dejaría a Hermione con vida al conseguir lo que quería, no debió haber permitido que Neu se acercara a Hermione jamás, sabía de lo que era capaz y aún así no le importó ponerla en peligro con tal de verla otra vez.

No, el no era el único culpable, también lo era Mallfoy, si Neu no estuviera buscándolo, este nunca se hubiera acercado a Hermione, si ella hubiera permanecido a su lado, nunca hubiera dejado que su vida peligra. El único culpable era él, ojalá lo hubiera dejado morir ese día, así jamás se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a Hermione.

Se arrodilló a lado de la castaña que reposaba todavía en el suelo, observo su rostro pálido y detallo sus facciones delicadas, no había tenido tiempo de admirarla como quería, apenas y pudo reconocer lo hermosa que estaba cuando la vio hace dos horas, con ese vestido blanco que ahora estaba cubierto por el rojo carmesí de la sangre. Llevo sus manos a agarrar sus mejillas, las acarició cuidadosamente, recorriendo con sus orbes verdes, el rostro que se mostraba ante él, tratando de memorizar y grabar en su mente cada mínimo detalle de éste. Cerro sus ojos lentamente y apoyo su frente en el de la castaña.— De todas las cosas, ¿Por qué tenías que pedirme eso?.— susurro asegurándose de no ser escuchado por los otros dos.— Solo espérame aquí si, no te vayas a ningún lado, si lo haces yo cumpliré lo que me pediste. —Pidió, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que pudiera verla de nuevo al regresar, porque ahora se odiaría y la dejaría, porque no podría soportar si algo pasaba, no era tan fuerte, ya lo había mostrado antes.

—Neville has lo que tengas que hacer.— acepto levantándose lentamente, todavía sin quitar su mirada de ella.— Solo, no dejes que se vaya antes de que regrese. Has todo lo posible, pero por Merlín no dejes que…

—No puedo asegurar eso. — corto el castaño, que inmediatamente se agachó y levantó a Hermione, llevándosela con él, siendo seguido por los orbes verdes del azabache. Neville paró a sus pasos un metros más allá y mirándolo de medio lado, aseguró.— Lo único que puedo decirte con seguridad, es que are hasta lo imposible para salvarla.—Y con un asentimiento de parte del azabache corrió perdiéndose entre los enormes troncos de los árboles.

Esperó hasta ver perderse a su amigo con Hermione en brazos, y con esa última imagen en su cabeza se giro y saco su varita de su túnica, que al igual que la ropa de Hermione, también estaba manchada con sangre, en éste menos notorio, por su color negro. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a proyectar en su mente lo más detallado que podíera, ese risco al que solo había visto una vez en aquellas visiones que lo atormentaban continuamente. Estando a punto de pronunciar el hechizo que lo llevaría al lugar donde Neu, estaba seguro se había llevado a Mallfoy, cuando el grito de una voz detrás e él lo hizo abrir los ojos, siendo conciente otra vez del panorama sombrío del bosque.

—A donde crees que vas Harry Potter. — cuestionó la rubia, quien no había seguido a Neville, y permanecía a espaldas del azabache.— Estás herido, y no pienses que porque me ignores, dejaré que te vayas así sin mas.

—Luna vuelve con Neville, ayúdale con…

—No iré a ninguna part….

—Vuelve…— alzó la voz. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo al venir ahí, no podía seguir haciéndolo, debía encontrar al imbécil de Mallfoy antes de que Neu acabará con él. Por eso sin mirar a Luna, desapareció de ahí en un torbellino, dejándola atrás.

La bruja de piel pálida, se había quedado en silencio, viendo como Harry se marchaba sin siquiera voltear a verla. Sabía del cambio abrupto que había surgido en él, acerca de sus amigos y personas cercanas, pero qué se portará de esa manera con aquellos que solo se preocupaban por él, la molestaba enormemente. Era como si el Harry bondadoso que alguna vez fue su amigo, por quien había luchado una guerra sin importarle perder su vida en ella, se hubiera esfumado o trasformado en una versión de él completamente diferente, una más egoísta y cruel, al que no le importaba dañar a aquellos que fueron sus amigos en el pasado. Cómo lo había hecho con Ginny, hace dos años. En ese tiempo Harry ya había empezado a alejarse de todos, lo cual, habían sumido a su repentina ruptura con Ginny, después que ella les anunciará su compromiso en el cumpleaños de Ron. La manera en la que lo había hecho, en frente de todos, dejando en el lugar un ambiente tenso, más en Ron y su familia que en la de los demás presentes, había sido escalofriante, más por la forma en la que se había retirado del evento sin decir nada para aliviar el pesar de la familia Weasley, lanzándoles una mirada furiosa, dejando a un Ron siendo agarrado por Neville, quien lo sostenía con fuerza para evitar que se lanzará a golpear al azabache ahí en presencia de sus amigos. Desde ese día, Harry no volvió a aparecerse por ahí, ni siquiera para disculparse con Ginny y menos aún con Ron quien era su amigo más cercano. Con el pelirrojo, su distanciamiento había sido más notorio que con los demás, cómo si algo entre ellos se hubiera roto, distanciándolos, cómo si se hubiera creado una barrera invisible desde ese entonces, el alejamiento mucho más de parte del azabache, asumiendo muy fácil la ruptura de su amistad de largos años, desde su encuentro en el arden 9 y 3\4, lastimando todavía más a Ron y a los señores Weasley, que lo apreciaban y lo querían como a un hijo.

No sabía que había pasado para que su amigo se convirtiera en alguien frío, hasta rayar en lo cruel, al grado de no importarle lastimar a aquellos que antes significaron alguien importante en su vida. Era como si el Harry bondadoso y bueno, se hubiera desprendido de aquellos sentimientos que lo hacían vulnerable, porque de otra manera no podría explicarse como el héroe que peleó con el mago oscuro más poderoso de aquel entonces, solo por defender a los mugles, se transformara en alguien insensible, contrario a lo que era.

No, algo debió haber ocurrido, se negaba a quedarse de manos cruzados y aceptar a sí, sin más, la actitud insufrible que mostraba frente a todos los que lo apreciaban, cómo si a propósito tratara de alejarlos, no estaba segura, pero estaba decidida a descubrir lo que había hecho cambiar tan radicalmente a su amigo.

Ron le había contado algo que lo había intrigado demasiado, la anterior vez cuando se encontró con el azabache en aquella pasada reunión de la Orden, a la cual no había asistido por culpa de Neville. El pelirrojo le menciono acerca de una crisis que había sufrido, no había sido muy específico con eso, pero le menciono el extraño comportamiento que había tenido Harry mientras deliraba, le contó que balbuceó frases incomprensibles, relacionadas a la familia Mallfoy y a un recién nacido perteneciente a ésta, pero qué después de unos minutos, cuando había vuelto en si, le había prácticamente amenazado al querer usar el encantamiento obliviat en él, para que olvidara lo que había visto. Y después mirándolo culpable al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de intentar con el pelirrojo, se había escapado, dejando a Ron desconcertado. Había estado pensando en eso casi todo el tiempo, desde que Ron lo había mencionado, pero no había podido encontrar explicación coherente.

Harry estaba ocultando algo, eso le quedó claro y tal vez, por es e motivo, aceptaba la actitud tosca que estaba teniendo el de ojos verdes hacia ella. Y ante lo reciente sucedido, estaba aún más convencida de descubrir eso que él les ocultaba, pero no estaba segura del todo, si quería la verdad de tras de todo lo que venía haciendo, lastimando y alejando a la gente deliberadamente sin importarle las consecuencias.

Pero el azabache está totalmente equivocado si creía que ella, lo dejaría así, quedándose ahí como le había ordenado. No lo aria, se había propuesto sacarle eso que lo estaba haciendo actuar como todo un idiota, y eso aria…se lo juro.

**...**

El escenario que veía frente a él era nostálgico, no estaba seguro del por qué, pero en ese momento lo sentía así. Una casa de dos pisos se alzaba ante él, la fachada era muy antigua, con los vidrios de las ventanas rajados o rotos. Esta fachada lúgubre y deplorable se encontraba en la punta de un risco. El panorama que mostraba su alrededor era penoso, árboles con hojas marchitos, el lugar tenía un aura desolador para todo aquel que lo viera. Algo de toda esa imagen le recordaba a la casa de los gritos en Hogwarts.

—Camina. — la voz oscura del mago desconocido lo hizo volver su vista hacia él. El hombre se encontraba parado dos metros más delante de donde él se encontraba. Desde hace un tiempo, había permanecido en esa posición sin moverse un ápice, observando fijamente la fachada. Por la expresión tensa de su cuerpo mientras lo hacía, podría decirse que dicho lugar no le traía buenos recuerdos, o eso imaginaba, pues el sujeto parecía estar rememorando sucesos que por su expresión, no eran bonitos de recordar. Además, se le notaba el mismo ánimo o más, de querer estar ahí que él.

Se paró y sacudió sus prendas que se habían ensuciado con polvo y tierra al aterrizar ahí unos segundos después de desaparecer de Pequeño Hangleton, dejando a Hermione herida. Cerró los ojos, eso era lo que más le preocupaba, pero debía confiar en el supuesto cariño que decía tener Potter por ella, el la cuidaría, se ocuparía de sus heridas y la mantendría a salvo, tenía que confiar en eso. Se convenció.

—¿Dónde estamos?.

—Que te hace pensar que voy a contestar tus preguntas— Cuestionó el encapuchado sin quitar su mirada de la morada. Un viento sopló entre ambos, moviendo violentamente sus ropajes y desordenando el cabello del rubio.

—Pues, no se, tal vez el hecho de que llevas parado ahí como idiota, más de media hora. — comento sarcástico.— Te parece motivo suficiente.

—Crees que eres listo, pero lo único que haces, es poner la vida de tu mujercita en más peligro, retrasando mis planes. — revelo. Draco tenso su mandíbula y apretó sus manos en puños, conteniendo su furia ante la mención de la castaña.

—Has te un favor, y terminemos con esto lo más antes posible para que puedas regresar antes de que todo acabe.— soltó antes de entrar a la casa destrozada

"Antes de que todo acabe" que quería decir con eso. Eso no podía implicar que…no, no podía ser eso. El maldito intentaba confundirlo, estaba tratando de asustarlo para que hiciera algo de la que no tenía la menor idea. Hermione estaba con Potter, y él cuidaría de ella. Tenia que convencerse de ello. No podía dudar ahora, tenía que buscar una manera de salir de ahí, sin darle lo que buscaba, y para eso tenía que pretender estar en sus manos.

Siguió el camino hacia la entrada de la vieja casa, por donde el hombre había entrado. Observo lo de adentro con disgusto, el interior era todavía más horrible de observar que el exterior de la casa. A pesar del penoso estado de la fachada, de muebles rotos y paredes llenos de telarañas y moho en las paredes apenas pintadas de color blanco que hacía mucho más notorio la presencia de éste, traía en él, un sentimiento melancólico, no entendía por qué, nunca había estado en ese sitio antes, por lo menos no que el recordara. El lugar era tan humilde y sencillo, uno que nunca hubiera sido concurrido por los Mallfoy, mucho menos por su padre, Lucius Mallfoy.

Camino por el largo corredor, pasando por unas escaleras que daban a la planta de arriba. Llegó al final del largo pasillo donde una puerta que seguramente era la entrada trasera de la casa llamo su atención. Sus orbes grises se abrieron con asombro, al encontrarse con un jardín extraordinario destraba de esta, contrario a todo lo caótico del lugar, la imagen del jardín era hermosa. Esa parte de la casa era mágico, las flores blancas que decoraban la instancia, hacían de la vista fascinante, dándole un aire de paz y tranquilidad, transmitiéndole lo que sentía cuando estaba con Hermione.

El enmascarado se paró en el centro del jardín, haciendo volar los pétalos de las rosas con su manto que se arrastraba por el suelo, causando un torbellino de pétalos en su entorno. Lo oyó susurrar algo que no logro escuchar, cuando termino de murmurar a la nada, una lluvia de hojas blancas empezaron a descender por sobre sus cabezas, remplazando y cubriendo los pétalos que ya estaban ahí. Un conjunto de ellas viniendo de todas direcciones, comenzaron a tomar la forma de un enorme muro a su delante, los pétalos fueron dando paso a la imagen de un elegante espejo, que media más de tres metros.

No estaba seguro, pero creyó ya haberlo visto antes, no lo recordaba. Se acercó al espejo, y lo detalló cuidadosamente, el vidrio que debería reflejar su imagen, estaba empañado por polvo que tapaba todo el adorno. Posó su mano en el vidrio para limpiarlo un poco, pero cada vez que pasaba por un pedazo de éste, el polvo volvía a aparecer, cubriéndolo nuevamente en cuestión de segundos. Bufo fastidiado, retrocediendo.

A causa de la polvareda, su sombra apenas se reflejaba en el espejo, lo observo por unos segundos hasta que se percato de una nueva fisonomía oscura, mas pequeña por la posición, unos pasos mas lejos de donde estaba su sombra, que hacía de su reflejo, vio de reojo al sujeto que permanecía dos metros atrás suyo, "se trataban de las sombras de ambos", ya que cada una se hallaban en la misma posición en la que sus cuerpos se encontraban, por lo que asumió a las dos figuras como ellos reflejados. Dio unos pasos al costado, con la intención de alejarse, cuando la silueta borrosa que reflejaba su cuerpo, no se distorsionó cuando se movió, si no que seguía parado en la misma posición en la que él se encontraba segundos antes. Extrañado, cambio su postura, levantó su brazo izquierda moviéndola de un lado a otro, pero la sombra no repitió sus movimientos, si no que seguía en el mismo estado inmóvil de hace unos minutos, como si alguien lo estuviera evaluando de detrás del espejo. Camino lentamente rodeándolo, para percatarse que no hubiera nadie detrás de éste, volvió a su misma posición al frente del espejo. La imagen de mancha oscura empezó a moverse hasta pararse muy cerca del vidrio. Repitió sus pasos, posándose a unos sentimientos frente al vidrio, quedando cara a cara con la sombra. Una palma del otro lado golpeó el vidrio del otro lado a la altura de su rostro. Retrocedió tropezando con sus piernas, precipitándose en el suelo.

Levantó su cabeza rápidamente de vuelta al espejo, pero la palma y la sombra de lo que supuso su reflejo ya no estaban ahí.

—¿Qué fue eso?.— cuestionó, volteando a ver al mago de atrás, que permanecía en el mismo lugar en el que lo vio desde que entraron ahi.—Que demonios fue eso.— volvió a cuestionar alterado. La estúpida pasividad del sujeto lo estaba empezando a fastidiar de sobre manera.

—¿Qué viste?.— le respondió con otra pregunta. ¿ Qué?, Que, que fue lo que vi, se estaba burlando de él.

—¿Te estas burlando de mi?, Te parezco alguien de quien reírse.— alzó la voz.

—Pensé que eras más inteligente.— dijo con calma. Comenzó a caminar lentamente rodeándolo, cómo si lo evaluara.— ¿Por qué crees que estas aquí, Draco Mallfoy?. —sus pasos se detuvieron al llegar frente al espejo, y con un movimiento de su varita, quito el polvo que lo cubría. Draco por fin pudo detallar el enorme objeto sin aquella suciedad que empañaba su imagen.

—Hace un año atrás. — conto. —una profecía salió a la luz, causando pánico en el ministro de magia, tal fue su miedo que prohibió terminantemente la existencia de estas en el mundo mágico, ordenando la completa destrucción de ellas y exiliado a aquellos magos y brujas que poseían este talento, al mundo mugle. —Reveló oscureciendo su mirada.

Draco escuchaba sin comprender la razón del porque ese relato hacía necesaria su presencia ahí. Hace un año que Hermione y el se habían fugado juntos, por lo que desconocía de lo que hablada el hombre enmascarado. ¿Qué otras cosas habrían ocurrido? Durante su aislamiento del mundo mágico.

—Perdona mi falta de educación, pero no entiendo que rayos tiene que ver eso conmigo.— Cuestiono al no encontrar lógica coherente en el que eso lo relacionara como alguien esencial en ese lugar.

No sabía porque, pero desde que el sujeto cubierto por un antifaz, apareció ante Potter en Pequeño Hangleton hace dos horas lo intrigaba enormemente. Podían decirle que estaba loco, pero lo sentía familiar, a pesar de ese aura maligno que rodeaba su persona, había algo en él que le era…ciertamente conocido, y hasta tal vez le recordara algo parecido a lo que sentía cuando se encontraba cerca de Hermione…no, era una locura, cómo podría ser eso posible.

—La profecía que llevo a Kingsley Shacklebolt a tomar esa decisión tan radical.— continuo con su relato, ignorando su pregunta.— fue creada por la ex profesora de adivinación en Hogwarts. — "Sybill Trelawney" vino inmediatamente el nombre de aquella mujer, siempre desarreglada que les enseñaba esa asignatura durante su periodo en el colegio.—La cual mencionaba a un mago poderoso que traería con él, un nuevo comienzo para los magos y brujas que habitan este mundo.— pronunció la frase con orgullo, como si de quien le contaba se tratara de él.— El acabaría con el mal que habita entre nosotros. — Una carcajada proveniente del rubio, hizo que parara con lo que estaba.

—Perdón, pero tu historia me parece ridíc…

—Pero también nombra a un joven de sangre pura.— interrumpió mirándolo con algo que Draco asumió, era odio.— traicionando a su estirpe, ensucio su sangre al mezclarse y relacionarse con la inmundicia.— escupió con desprecio. —Este traidor que mancha a nuestra raza con su deslealtad, se opondrá a nuestra tan aclamada justicia.—El entrecejo del peli blanco se frunció en desconcierto, ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?.— El mago poderoso que mencioné anteriormente soy yo y…— mirándolo con repugnancia, reveló.— Y el traidor a la sangre que amenaza nuestra paz absoluta, eres tú.— Sus orbes grises se abrieron en su totalidad, cortando su respiración por unos segundos.

—Apenas supe de esto….— siguió ignorando la clara sorpresa del exmortifago.— fui en busca de Trelowney y pude llegar a ella antes que el ministerio lo hiciera, fue sencillo saber dónde se encontraba, viviendo en la inmundicia junto con mugles, sentir su magia no fue difícil para mi. Una vez que la encontré, en una cabaña en las afueras de un pueblo de campesinos, le pedí amablemente que me la entregara… pero la maldita mujer se negó a hacerlo, y tuve que acabar con ella. Pero antes de morir, la profesora de adivinación fue muy astuta y puso un encantamiento en la profecía, encerrándola en este espejo de Osead.— dijo señalando el objeto atrás suyo.—Su intención era evitar que yo supiera lo que contenía. —Se río enérgicamente detrás de la máscara plateada.— Estúpida mujer. —Escupió con desprecio. Miro al rubio y ante su muda respuesta, continuo.— Intenté de todas las formas posibles romper el encantamiento que le puso, y en todo ese tiempo sin lograrlo, nunca logré ver nada en el vidrio, ni siquiera mi reflejo.— y Draco no necesito escuchar nada más para entender de qué hablaba.— Y con esto, comprobé lo que sospechaba. — dijo apuntándolo con la varita.— Irónico no, el joven de linaje puro, que supuestamente me detendría en la guerra, me ayudara a ganarla. Y te juro que mientras más tiempo pases, pretendiendo engañarme para hacer tiempo y planear como escapar para reunirte con tu impura, menos posibilidad tendrás de volver a ver a verla…

—Cállate.— lo callo furioso.—No te atreves a amenazarme con la vida de otra persona. Solo eres un cobarde que tiene que recurrir a algo tan bajo, para que haga lo que eres incapaz de hacer por tu cuenta. Y te juro que si a Hermione le pasa algo, me convertiré en eso que más temes.

—Pues entonces, acabemos con esto de una vez. — aconsejo.

Y por primera vez en lo que llevaba con el sujeto, estuvo de acuerdo en acabar con eso lo más antes posible, "perdóname Hermione", pidió en sus adentros, esperando con todo su ser que la castaña no lo juzgara después de lo que aria, porque ahora seria egoísta y aria lo que le estaba pidiendo. Traicionaría su decisión de no volver a ayudar a otro lunático como Voldemort con sus estúpidas guerras por hacerse con el mundo. Pero ya no podía con eso que estaba sintiendo. Hace varias horas que sentía una opresión en su pecho de que algo no estaba bien, como un presentimiento que le avisaba que Hermione no estaba bien y que probablemente lo necesitaba, y su última discusión antes de separarse le recordaba lo imbécil que había actuado. Es que no podía evitar los celos que le generaban, cuando la castaña defendía a capa y espada al atolondrado de Potter y su banda de perdedores número uno, hasta había puesto en riesgo su vida por salvarlo del enmascarado" también lo hizo contigo idiota" le recordó su mente.

No podía seguir ahí por más tiempo….además lo que vio reflejado en los orbes miel de Hermione antes de dejarla, lo mantenía intranquilo y lo desesperaba con cada maldito minuto que transcurría sin poder saber cómo se encontraba. Tenia que terminar con eso, se convencio "por lo que más quieras Potter, mantenla a salvo hasta que regrese….no dejes que nada malo le pase hasta entonces", pidió al azabache, esperando que sus súplicas fueran escuchadas por éste.

—Espérame Hermione, pronto estaré a tu lado…— dijo en voz baja. Posicionándose al frente del espejo de Ideas, como lo había llamado el mago.

Esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto…por que después de esto…no había vuelta atrás.

Continuara_..._

**_Bueno, antes que todo, quisiera agradecer a todos los que todavía siguen este fic y tambien a los que siempre comentan en los REVIW lo que piensas y opinan del capitulo que se actualiza._**

**_Quisiera mandar mis mas cinseras disculpas por la larga espera y tardanza al actualizar el cap tres, pero como algunos ya sabran comencé con mi segundo fanfic hace poco, asi que tratare de organizarme mas adecuadamente para actualizar ambos lo mas pronto que se me haga posible._**

**_Hablando del capítulo tres, espero y les haya gustado, puse un NevillexLuna, espero que la pareja les agrade tanto como a mi, por que tendran un papel fundamental en el desarrollo de la historia. Bueno espero que este cap les haya ayudado a despejar un poco las interrogantes que tenian y que a medida que vaya avanzando la trama, se les ira aclarando._**

**Una vez mas, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.**

**En esta ocasion dejare la respuesta de los rewius para el capitulo cuatro.**

**Y esperando de todo corazón que este cap les haya gustado, me despido con besos y sin mas nos leemos muy pronto.**

**Sharon Ichi**


	4. Quimera

**Capítulo # 4 : **Quimera

"**_La historia Harry Potter y sus fantasticos personas le pertenecen a J.K Rowlling y su gran imaginación "._**

**_..._**

**_Quimera_**

El cielo de nubes grises que se alzaba sobre ellos esa tarde - noche, era mucho mas melancólica y deprimente que ocasiones anteriores, la sombra que mostraba el ambiente predecía un día oscuro para todo el mundo mágico que se encontraba de luto, acompañando en silencio el dolor de los héroes que pelaron en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort en el pasado.

Paseó su mirada desinteresada por el lugar, la fachada oscura que rodeaba los cimientos de su hogar esa tarde, le eran sofocántemente deprimentes como nunca antes lo había sentido, la soledad y el silencio perturbador de los rincones de la casa le recordaban que nuevamente se encontraba solo.

La casa siempre le había parecido pequeña comparada a la manción Mallfoy que pertenecía a su familia, y en la que vivio toda su infancia y juventud, pero ahora solo podia pensar en lo bacía y enorme de ésta.

"A ella le encantaba", le recordó su subconciente. Siendo la única razón por la que habia aceptado vivir ahi.

A pesar de que en un principio se nego rotundanente a comprar el terreno, ya que lo encontraba simple y demasiado mugle para un mago sangre pura como él, conforme transcurria el tiempo no fue difícil hacerse a la idea de que ése sería su nuevo hogar.

Sonrió al traer a su mente la pelea que tuvo una vez con Hermione, cuando ésta sin consultarle, habia elegido la casa importándole poco si él estaba de acuerdo o no, por lo que molesto, dijo cosas que no queria, como siempre que tenían ese tipo de desacuerdos, terminando terriblemente mal cuando en un acto impulsivo le había dicho a la castaña que le gustaban cosas simple y sin gracia por haber sido criada por mugles.

La mirada grisácea se oscureció apagando esa luz de felicidad que apareció en sus ojos grises al traer esa memoria a su mente. Inconsciente apretó en su pecho un portarretratos que sostenía con fuerza entre sus brazos, desde que comenzó a beber en el silencio de su sala, hace dos dias.

Su mirada se perdió en la nada por segunda vez esa noche, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba entre esas cuatro paredes al mantener la luz apagada de la sala de su hogar, no era tan abrumadora como la del exterior.

Allá afuera todo era un caos, lo que tanto había temido Potter había ocurrido sin que el "gran héroe" pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Los dos mundos tanto mágico como mugle habían sucumbido ante el miedo y la oscuridad que Neu trajo con él, mientras más miedo causara éste entre los magos, amenazando con la muerte a todo aquél que osara defender a los mugles y a los sangre sucia de su justicia, sus seguidores aumentaban en número y el desprecio a los mugles y a los sangre sucia volvía con más fuerza entre la comunidad de magos sangre pura que cuando alguna vez Lord Voldemort pudo infundir en el pasado.

El mundo estaba hecho un caos tras la muerte de uno de los pilares que sostenían a Harry Potter, siendo una tragica realidad para la Orden del Fénix que continuaban luchando contra toda la oscuridad del nuevo mago tenebroso que amenazaba con cubrir todo a su paso. Pero aunque todo el mundo mágico o mugle se estuviera yendo al infierno en ese mismo momento, a él podría importarle poco. Ahora mismo solo quería desaparecer, morir para dejar de sentir, de recordar y anhelar algo que ya no volvería por más que lo deseara con toda su alma. Y cada maldito segundo que pasaba con una lentitud desesperante, se lo recordaba constantemente intensificando su malestar hasta al punto de volverlo insoportable de aguantar.

Intentaba convencerse de que el tiempo lo ayudaría, que la pena que estaba recorriéndolo se iría con el transcurso de los días, pero con cada segundo, minuto y hora que pasaba se daba cuenta de la realidad.

La vida era injusta, era consciente de eso. Pero no pensaba que se ensañaría de una forma tan cruel con él. Tal vez si hubiera hecho lo que se esperaba desde un principio de él, lo que su familia esperaba que hiciera, tal vez hubiera sido diferente, menos doloroso.

Se preguntaba si hacer lo correcto tenía como consecuencia ser desdichado, porque si de eso se trataba intentar proteger a quien apreciaba, no quería serlo.

Que patético se sentía descubrir su debilidad. Fue ingenuo, lo reconocía, pensó que entregarle sus esperanzas a la persona que amaba era lo correcto y en el momento se sintió así. Y ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, nada de lo "bueno" que supuestamente había hecho hasta ahora fue lo correcto, actuó solo pensando en él, sin importarle en absoluto si ella sufría en el proceso.

Trago lentamente pues la garganta le ardía por la falta de alimento al solo pasar por su garganta wiski de fuego los ultimos días. La cabeza le martillaba y la fiebre que presentaba no estaba ayudándole mucho en su malestar. Y lo prefería así, el dolor que sufría su cuerpo nunca se compararía en lo más mínimo al de su alma, de toda la desolación que sentía en su interior.

El crujir de los vidrios rotos haciéndose añicos en la alfombra lo alertaron de que tenia compañía, no quería ver a nadie así que ignoro la presencia.

**_– ¡¡¡Draco!!!!!!_**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, recorrió con sus orbes grises el jardín de pétalos blancas que lo rodeaba, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración agitada al encontrarse desorientado.

El reflejo de su rostro pálido se hizo presente ante él al encontrarse de frente con el espejo de Ósead, "había regresado", comprendió, cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizar su pulso acelerado. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba levemente por el dolor provocado al ser arrastrado a la ilusión minutos atras.

Llevo su mano a frotar su entrecejo fruncido, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba levemente ante lo real que fue y se sintió todo.

– Es inútil.– solto finalmente, su voz salió ronca por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al hablar después de lo experimentado.

– No tengo idea de lo que se supone que tengo que ver.– dijo suspirando agotado. Giro sobre sus talones quedando de frente al enmascarado ante la muda respuesta de éste.

– Vuelve a intentarlo...

– No lo entiendes. – interrumpió exasperado, enfrentando la mirada oscura del mago. – No puedo hacerlo, el espejo esta encantado para aquellos que quieran forzarlo a revelar lo que oculta. Intenta debilitarme mostrándo mi miedo más grande y por más que intentemos hacerlo, mas se reusara a mostrarnos lo que queremos. Y me niego terminantemente a volver a experimentar ese sentimiento escalofriante de hace un momento...

– Pero que patético miembro de la familia Malfoy. – escupió Neu, cortando su argumento. –Eres como un niño asustado incapaz de hacer algo por ti mismo sin la ayuda de tu patética sangre sucia. –siseo con desprecio caminando hacia él.

– No la metas en esto.– reclamó apretando en puños sus manos. Lo vio arrastrarse hacia él como una serpiente silenciosa y acechante.

–Estúpido sentimental enamorado de una simple mugle.

–Cierra la boca...– Respiro profundamente intentando calmar la ira que lo estaba recorriendo. El imbécil intentaba exasperarlo, pero no le daría el gusto, él era más inteligente.

–¿Qué tan bajo puede caer un mago descendiente de sangre pura?.– soltó la pregunta ya a unos centímetros de su rostro.

Draco lo vio imperceptible, sin inmutarse ante su cercanía y mucho menos a la crueldad con la que pronunciaba cada palabra, determinado en no caer en su juego.

– Mallfoy, Mallfoy, Mallfoy...vuelve a donde perteneces antes de que sea demasiado tarde.– aconsejó, y empujandolo con su hombro lo paso de largo con direccion al espejo de Ósead, se paró frente a éste y aprecio por primera vez su imagen reflejado en el cristal. Detalló a través de la máscara que cubría su rostro, como el vidrio proyectaba su fisonomía alta y delgada tan parecida a aquel mago que despreciaba con todo su ser.

– Al final tu destino siempre irá contrario al de ella, ¿por qué sacrificar tanto en algo que es imposible?.– susurro la pregunta más para si mismo que para el rubio que lo miraba expectante.

– ¿Lo sabes verdad?. – cuestiono observándolo de reojo.– Te engañas a ti mismo fingiendo ser una persona que no eres y nunca llegarás a ser. Vives en constante duda estando a su lado, mientras te convences de ser lo suficientemente bueno para la gran heroína de guerra que todo el mundo mágico admira y aclama.

– No es cierto.– contradijo ante lo que aseveraba el enmascarado.

– ¿ A no ?.– cuestiono.– Quien aceptaría que un asesino, exmortifago seguidor de Lord Voldemort se enamorara de verdad de una hija de mugle, sangre sucia, de quienes ademas se a burlado, despreciado y humillado toda su vida.– exclamó con deleite al ver el semblante pálido que aparecía en el rostro del mago sangre pura, tal vez aceptando la verdad de sus palabras.

– No puedes evitarlo Mallfoy, para el mundo mágico de ahora, eres y siempre serás un despreciable mago sangre pura, mortifago que merecía morir junto con toda su estirpe en azkaban. – La mirada gris oscureció en odio. Era verdad, todo lo que había dicho el enmascarado era cierto, a pesar de no haber actuado directamente en la guerra, tanto su familia como todas las demás sangre pura eran repudiados y odiados por toda la comunidad mágica, exceptuando a aquellos que como los Weasley apoyaron a la causa de Harry Potter. ¿Quién en su sano jucio aceptaría que alguien tan buena y noble; como lo era Hermione Granger aceptara estar con alguien como él?.

– Pero yo puedo cambiar eso.– la voz siniestra de su enemigo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– Después de que haga de este mundo, uno justo, nadie volverá a ver con malos ojos a aquellos que ayudaron a exterminar al paracito mugle, ni mucho menos magos y brujas de nuestro nivel volverán a mirar con otros ojos a aquellos inferiores, más que para hacerlo con desprecio.– añadió desquiciado.

– Eres un digno heredero de los Malfoy, descendiente de una familia de magos sangre pura de hace siglos atrás, la sangre de tus ancestros corre por tus venas, ¿por qué ensuciarlo mezclándote con una sangre sucia?.

– ¿Y por qué no hacerlo?.

–Porque son...

– Inferiores, malvados, la oscuridad de este mundo. – completó irónico.– Disculpa, pero suenas patéticamente repetitivo. Acaso no lo ves, esta lucha contra los mugles, sangre sucia, escorias o como quieras llamarlos ya a sucedido antes, guerra tras guerra de muertes de magos y brujas inocentes...y dejame decirte que lunaticos como tú, nunca salen bien parados, ya deberias saberlo.

– Por favor, no me compares con magos tan inferiores y deprimentes. – alegó ante la comparación que había hecho el rubio, sin despegar su mirada del cristal.

Varios minutos fueron transcurriendo, instalandose un incómodo silencio entre los dos magos, sin que ninguno tuviera la intención de romperla.

Draco detalló la extraña forma en la que el enmascarado apreciaba su imagen en el cristal del espejo, como si odiara lo que veía reflejado.

– Un día Draco Mallfoy.– retomó repentinamente, ante la atenta mirada del rubio detrás de él.– Ese amor que aseguras profesar por la hija de mugles, te ara infeliz y desdichado.– dijo perdido en sus memorias.– y poco a poco esa desdicha se ira transformando en odio y rencor hacia todo, llenándote de soledad y vacío. Entonces te darás cuenta que nada de lo que hiciste valió la pena, que sacrificaste mucho para no obtener nada.– soltó serio volteando hacia el, despegando su vista del espejo de Ósead.

– ¿Eso fue lo qué te paso?.– cuestionó Draco burlesco.– Despreocúpate, no me pasará a mi..

– Quien dijo que me importa...

– Eres un hipócrita. – cortó ganándose su atención.– matas y asesinas en nombre de tu justicia, no solo a sangre sucias y mugles, también a magos que se oponen a tu lucha, mientras intentas convencerlos de que los odien y desprecien tanto como lo haces tú, cuando en realidad fuiste un aficionado como Potter en el pasado.

El mago recordó lo que le había contado anteriormente, cuando lo vio desesperarse por la condición en la que había dejado a la sangre sucia.

– Amo a una hija de mugles.– confeso de repente el ojie gris.– Pero no pretendo defender a ningún sangre sucia ni mugle, no quiero ser un maldito héroe como Potter y su grupo de idiotas. Así que te equivocas, pierdes el tiempo conmigo, el supuesto mago del que habla tu profecia no soy yo.

– Mallfoy no soy estúpido para venir a buscarte sin estar seguro de eso.– soltó rodando los ojos en fastidio.

– La profecia no solo habla de un joven mago de sangre pura que anteriormente fue compañero y enemigo del Gran Héroe del mundo mágico, ¿sabes a quien me refiero verdad?.– Cuestiono enfrentando su mirada, "Potter", dedujo Draco.– tambien menciona algo sobre uno de los "pilares" del niño que vivio ¿a quién crees que hace referencia?.– insinuo provocandolo, "Hermione" el nombre de la castaña invadió su mente como un recordatorio de lo que anteriormente experimento en el espejo de Osead, tensando su cuerpo por completo.

– Dices que no estas dispuesto a salvar a nadie y mucho menos convertirte en héroe, pero si tu mujercita sangre sucia se involucra, ¿me pregunto si seguirás pensando igual?.– soltó lo que era evidente para el mago.

Los orbes grises del rubio se abrieron en su totalidad al comprender de lo que hablaba. Hermione a pesar de haber aceptado marcharse con él aquella vez, doliéndole de sobremanera abandonar a sus amigos para quedarse a su lado, no era como el rubio.

La conocía demaciado para no saber su reaccion ante el sufrimiento y la injusticia, Hernione había demostrado a lo largo de su vida ser una persona noble y odiosamente valiente, y esta no seria la ecepsion, ¿por qué lo seria?. "Por él", quiso que fuera la respuesta.

– Dime algo.– retomo el enmascarado ante su semblante ausente.– cuando todo comience y la guerra se desate en el mundo entero, te has preguntado de lado de quien peleara la hija de mugles.

**_– Algo pasa en Londres mágico y me preocupa que Harry y los demás estén preocupados por mi_**– la suave, pero afligida voz de Hermione retumbo en su cabeza, atormentando su conciencia al recordar lo que le había dicho antes de la llegada del niño que vivio.

El mago observó con deleite las dudas que embargaban las fracciones palidas joven mago, y aumentado el sentimiento añadió. – Enserio crees que la gran "heroina Hermione Granger" se quedara a tu lado, miestras obserba con las manos cruzadas como sus amigos mueren uno por uno...

– ¿Por qué lo haces?. – cortó con brusquedad. – quieres soltarlo ya.

– Soltar que.– la fastidiada voz del enmascarado al ser interrumpido no fue desapercibida para el rubio.

–¿Del por que tu odio hacia mi?. – cuestiono ahora seguro, al identificar esa burla como más que un intento por lastimarlo. Porque el enmascarado podía negar tener algo contra él, pero lo que demostraba con sus acciones lo contradecían. El odio que empleaba al dirigirse al él lo dejaba en evidencia.

– ¿Es solo a mi o a un miembro en concreto de mi familia?.– cuestionó a su silencio.

– Tal parece que la arrogancia y altaneria Mallfoy es lo unico que has conservado de tu prole. La orgullosa y distinguida familia Mallfoy que creé que el mundo gira en torno a ellos.

– Pues pareces saber mucho sobre mi familia para no creerlo.– contrataco ante lo que le parecía evidente.

– Lástima, es el único sentimiento que pueden generar en mi, tú y toda tu familia.– soltó ahora con desprecio.

– Debería creer eso..

– Crees enserio que me importa lo que alguien como tú crea. A pesar de que por tus venas corre sangre pura, para mi solo eres un despreciable traidor a la sangre, igual o peor que un asqueroso mugle.– un pesar desconocido se instalo en Draco, tras ser soltadas esas palabras.

–Tu aversion a ellos me parece ridicula y sin sentido.

– Y tu cariño y dependencia a la sangre sucia lo es para mi.– termino, tensando el cuerpo del pálido chico.

– Sabes algo.– continuo después de un largo silencio entre ellos.– Nunca entenderé lo que hiciste por la hija de mugles.– dijo ante la condición en las facciones de Draco.

– La vida insignificante de una sangre sucia jamas podría igualarsele a la de un mago sangre pura.– El corazón de Draco empezó a latir desenfrenado, intuyendo lo peor.

– N..no entiendo a que te refieres... – su voz debil y temblorosa acentuaba el mal presentimiento que tenia ante esas palabras provenientes del nuevo mago tenebroso.

**_– Te doy mi vida... por la suya_**– A la mente del peli blanco vino el momento en el que ofreció su vida por la de Hermione.

Una punzada en su pecho casi lo hace doblar de dolor, respira, se dijo mentalmente mientras intentaba ignorar el malestar, para concentrarse unicamente en el terrible presentimiento que recorría todo su cuerpo, el cual no lo habia abandonado desde que fue separado de la castaña.

Maldita sea, se reprochó, sabia que algo andaba mal y aún así prefirió ignorarlo creyendo ingenuamente que todo estaría bien, que ella estaría a salvo con Potter a su lado. Porque aunque no lo aceptara, el azabache nunca dejaría que le pasara nada malo o eso había creído hasta ahora.

Sus orbes grises se dirigieron al mago enmascarado que permanecia inmutable en una pose tan maldita mente familiar para el rubio que lo desquiciaba, porque fue por ese sentimiento familiar que generaba en él, lo que lo hizo confiar en su palabra.

– Tu estúpido esfuerzo por salvarle, nunca tuvo posibilidad de ser.– El rostro de Hermione apareció nuevamente en su mente, la expresión de dolor en sus facciones delicadas y el estado en que la había dejado regresarón a su mente con mas fuerza.

– ¿N..no lo hiciste?

–Así que ya lo dedujiste.– La voz del mago resonó en sus oídos como una burla siniestra atormentando su mente.

– ¡Maldito!!!!– grito y furioso se precipitó hacia el mago tratando de golpearlo, pero su cuerpo fue arrastrado a los pies de éste por un poder abrasador.

– No te atrevas a actuer como ellos frente a mi, como un despreciable mugle .– escupió ante lo que le pareció un comportamiento de ellos.– Creo que tanto tiempo conviviendo con uno, se te apegado algunos de sus comportamiento. – dijo, disfrutando de sobremanera del deplorable estado del rubio tirado con la cabeza baja a sus píes.

Un dolor agudo se adueño del centro de su cabeza, cerro los ojos tratando de dicipar escenas de él y Hermione comviviendo que invadían su mente de una forma arroyadora, trató con todas sus fuerzas cerrar su mente a Neu, pero su poder era demoledor.

– Acepta eso como un regalo de la mayuscula piedad que poseo, y como agradecimiento por tu ayuda.– exclamo apuntándolo con la varita. El destello de una luz brillante lo dejo segado por unos segundos, y despues todo se apago para Draco.

**_..._**

**_Bueno aquí termina el cuarto capítulo de la historia, espero y haya sido de su agrado._**

**_Quiero disculparme por la tardanza en la actualizacion, pero tengo escusas muy buenas que me justifican._**

**_En realidad ya tenía el cap hace dos meses atras, pero sufrí un percanse y practicamente perdí todo lo avanzado y tuve que empezar de nuevo, desde el principio, por lo que se me hizo más dificil recordar lo que estaba escrito._**

**_Bueno con mis mejores deseos me despido con éste cuarto capítulo que espero responda algunas de sus interrogantes sobre la trama. Les aseguro que trabajaré más duro para el siguiente cap y trataré de actualizarlo en el menor tiempo posible, aunque ya tengo gran parte del quinto cap avanzado, quiero llenarla con más escenas y así mostrarles un poco a donde se encamina todo._**

**_En esta ocasión tampoco responderé comentarios, pero aprecio mucho que las hagan y sobre todo agradesco que esten pendientes de la historia... bueno sin mas me despido y espero leernos pronto._**

**_Sharon Ichi._**


	5. Deshielo

**Capitulo#5 : Deshielo. **

"**_La historia Harry Potter y sus fantasticos personas le pertenecen a J.K Rowlling y su gran imaginación "._**

**_Las respuestas a los Reviews al terminar el capitulo: Deshielo._**

**_El viento soplaba erradico esa noche de tormenta en el famoso Bosque Prohibido al oeste del Castillo Hogwarts. La tempestad que descendía por todo Londres ese día de lluvia sacudía violentamente las ramas de los enormes árboles que habitaban en el boscaje, y el sonido ensordecedor de éstos al chocar entre sí, solo hacían de su búsqueda en el interior de éste más complicada todavía._**

**_La sombra que estaba compuesta por una túnica gruesa, siguió deambulando la senda con la luz proveniente de la punta de la varita de acebo con pluma de fénix que sostenía en su mano derecha, apenas iluminando el sendero boscoso por el que debía pasar para llegar donde se supone que tenía que llegar._**

**Hermione le había mencionado la última vez que la vio, hace dos semanas atrás que; el traslador que lo llevaría a ella cuando la necesitara y echara de menos estaría cerca de una haya de tronco torcido, muy peculiar para quien lo apreciara, próxima a los terrenos donde solía vivir Grawp en su época de estudiantes en Hogwarts, pero por más que buscaba en los alrededores de dicho sitio, no encontraba ni hallaba rastro alguno del maldito tronco al que se refirió la castaña. Y además de encontrarse totalmente empapado por el aguacero que caía sin reparo alguna sobre su cabeza de mechones azabaches, del cual por cierto no podía cubrirse con magia por un extraño motivo del cual desconocía, su cuerpo empezaba a resentir ante el agotamiento de sus músculos al continuar merodeando sin descanso por más de media hora los alrededores del bosque oscuro.**

**_Su amiga había sido sumamente cuidadosa a lo que su ubicación refiere, el haber escondido el traslador en aquel lugar tan peligroso y aterrador, solo demostraba su negativa a que personas no deseadas la encontraran. Tal vez tomando aquella decisión por aquel idiota, recordó al peliblanco malherido al creerlo responsable del precavido actuar de Hermione. Estaba seguro de que el heredero de la familia Malfoy era el responsable de la decisión de permanecer oculta de la castaña. Sonrió ante la nobleza que seguía poseyendo la ojea miel para cualquiera que lo necesitara, aunque esa persona no lo mereciera. Porque Draco Malfoy era quien menos merecía de la compasión de ella, no solo por sus continuos desprecios en Hogwarts sino, por todo lo que hizo su familia en colaboración con Lord Voldemort para acabar con los mugles y sangres sucias como los llamaban anteriormente los suyos._**

**_Durante todo el tiempo que tuvo que permanecer en Londres después de recibir el Patronus de Kingsley Shacklebolt exigiendo su presencia en el ministerio de magia, no hubo un minuto en el que estuviera tranquilo, a pesar de que Hermione le había asegurado que estaría bien en lo que se ausentara en el Ministerio. Pero algo dentro de él, lo mantenía en constante intranquilidad, un presentimiento que no lo abandonaba desde su partida, dejando a su amiga con Draco Malfoy; mientras éste se sana de las heridas infringidas en su cuerpo por el ataque sufrido en profundidades del bosque prohibido._**

**_En primera instancia considero una locura la sola idea de dejarla con el blondo, pero poco después recordó la fortaleza y habilidad de la que era dueña la extraordinaria bruja, y un intento de mortifago como lo era Malfoy, que además se encontraba malherido no podría hacer nada en contra de ella por mucho que lo quisiera. Pero un nudo en su garganta no le permitía estar completamente seguro de eso, por mucho que confiara en las habilidades mágicas de Hermione._**

**_Algo en su interior le decía que nunca debió dejar que esos dos convivieran durante lo que las lesiones del slytherin mejoraran para que este continuara su camino, muy lejos de Hermione, como debería haber sido siempre._**

**_La varita de ocho centímetros del azabache alumbro un camino sinuoso, muy parecido al que Ron y el recorrieron en su segundo año en Hogwarts buscando a la gigantesca acromántula. Deseaba que Ron estuviera ahí, pero Hermione le había hecho jurar por su vida que no le contaría a nadie y mucho menos al pelirrojo que; precisamente ellos estaban ayudando a Malfoy. Sabía demasiado bien del carácter del pelirrojo y no se tomaría bien el actuar de ambos con el mortifago, y tanto él como la castaña preferían ahorrarse una discusión con su amigo por alguien como Malfoy._**

**_Perdido en sus cavilaciones no se fijó en la rama sobresaliente debajo de sus pies y tropezó al enredarse ésta en una de sus piernas, jalándolo con violencia al suelo de frías rocas. Solo fue consciente del dolor en su cien después de que su cabeza golpeara contra el concreto, provocando un zumbido aturdidor en sus oídos, dejándolo sin ese sentido por largos minutos. No muy lejos de él, el sonido de un vidrio resquebrajándose después de colisionar con las rocas que formaban el suelo del bosque lo hicieron consciente de que sus anteojos habían sufrido peor suerte que él._**

**_Sus orbes verdes se abrieron muy lentamente ante la oscuridad que mostraba el cielo, el repiqueteo de las gotas al impactar en su rostro le recordó de la tormenta que seguía cayendo con fuerza en el lugar, parpadeo un par de veces tratando con eso de esclarecer su visión para poder salir del aturdimiento tras la caída, con lentitud palpo con sus manos el suelo buscando su varita, la cual hayo dos pasos más haya._**

**_"Era una vergüenza siendo quien era, cualquiera lo diría al saber que el gran héroe Harry Potter había sido derrotado por una rama sobresaliente", rio ante ese pensamiento._**

**_— Accio anteojos. — Exclamo apuntando a la nada, y de inmediato las gafas circulares se precipitaron a la palma que había extendido para atraparla en el aire._**

**_Un ruido no muy lejos de donde se encontraba lo alerto de alguien acercándose, se movió inquieto ante un posible ataque de alguna de las criaturas que residían en el bosque de árboles gigantes._**

**_— ¿Quién anda ahí? — Pregunto con dificultar al tratar de ponerse de pie o por lo menos sentarse, pero no podía seguir en la posición en la que estaba. Apuntando a nada en concreto, sus pozos verdes se abrieron atentos a cualquier movimiento en falso que delatara al intruso o intrusos, dudaba que fuera menos de dos, ya que en el bosque prohibido moraban un centenar de criaturas las cuales no eran muy amigables, entre ellas los centauros, criaturas mitad hombre que en lo personal no gozaban de su agrado, ya que a éstos no les satisfacía mucho que sus territorios sean invadidos por magos que no pertenecieran al bosque en general._**

**_— ¿Harry...eres tú? — Pregunto una voz suave, que el azabache reconoció de inmediato._**

**_— ¡¡Estoy aquí Hermione ¡— Grito para ser escuchado por la castaña._**

**_Con manos temblorosas se colocó los anteojos tratando con eso poder ver donde se encontraba su amiga, pero los cristales circulares se encontraban rotos por lo que solo pudo divisar formas amorfas rodeándolo._**

**_— Pero… ¿qué te ha pasado Harry? — Preocupada pregunto la castaña, arrodillándose a su lado._**

**_— Que crees. — Dijo señalando su aspecto. Sonrió ante la clara angustia que delataron las fracciones delicadas de Hermione al mencionar eso. — Con un "No quiero ser encontrada por nadie" me hubiera bastado, en serio Hermione._**

**_— Hay Harry…. — Y diciendo esto se abalanzo hacia Harry, que la sostuvo fuertemente en un abrazo enternecedor. Fueron incontables las ocasiones en el que Hermione y él se separaron por prolongados periodos de tiempo después de la guerra contra Voldemort, pero nunca la había echado de menos como en esas tres semanas en la que no supo nada de ella._**

**_— Te he extrañado mucho. — Dijo la castaña separándose de él lentamente._**

**_— También yo…._**

El recuerdo de aquel encuentro hace más de un años en ese mismo lugar, seguía tan presente en su memoria como si hubiera sido ayer. La claridad con la que rememoraba ese momento de debilidad que tuvo al ir a buscarla lo seguiría por mucho tiempo desde ese día, y con mucho más ahínco después de la desaparición de Hermione del mundo mágico, tras abandonar su sueño de remplazar en el cargo a Kingsley Shacklebolt, actual ministro de magia.

El estar parado ahí, frente a aquel árbol gigante de tronco torcido que una vez Hermione le mostro, precisamente en ese lugar que traía consigo tantos recuerdos nostálgicos, solo generaban sentimientos negativos dentro de él, aumentando el odio que tenía al regresar al sitio al que se juró no volver jamás.

Una vez se enteró de que Hermione lo había dejado atrás como con todo lo demás que creía era importante para ella, aborreció todo lo que le recordaba a la castaña. Y en especial aborreció ese lugar por todo lo que significaba y significaría en un futuro para él, claro, si lo que había visto por accidente hace un año atrás, en ese mismo sitio se hacía realidad. Tal vez era esa la razón del porque tenía tanto miedo a volver ahí. El solo hecho de que lo predicho por Trelawney pudiera de alguna manera hacerse realidad, le aterraba de sobremanera.

El futuro que vio no era nada alentador, mucho menos justo para aquellos que habían perdido seres queridos en la anterior guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso por la paz de los dos mundos.

Hubo un tiempo en el que prefirió engañarse pensando que el alma de Lord Voldemort, el cual residió dentro de él desde que intento matarlo en el Valle de Godric junto a sus padres, seguía viviendo en su interior, no había muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts como lo creía. Trato con eso, justificar la parte egoísta que había nacido dentro de él, aquella tan oscura como alguna vez sintió el Horrocrux de Tom Ryddle en su interior, esa parte dentro de él capaz de desear el cumplimiento de una profecía que traería para muchos muerte y sufrimiento.

Y es que; la idea de luchar contra lo que realmente deseaba se hacía cada vez más débil en su corazón. Se preguntaba constantemente si sería tan malo ser feliz a costa de la desgracia de los demás. Después de tanto sufrimiento, si la profecía se cumplía; finalmente seria feliz…. "Pero cuanto duraría esa felicidad", se preguntaba. ¿Puede la felicidad fruto de un acto cruel y sumamente egoísta durar para siempre?, la respuesta ya la sabia. Independientemente de lo que deseara, no podía poner sus ambiciones por encima de lo más importante. El bien siempre tiene que ganar sobre el mal, así tenía que ser. Si cometía el error de creer que merecía una vida normal como cualquier mago de su edad, no podría evitar el terrible final que tendría su vida y la de todo el mundo mágico y muggle.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, en el sitio donde comenzarían todos sus tormentos y en el que descubrió que no era tan bueno como todos creían," como Hermione cree que eres", le recordó su subconsciente…

— Hermione. — El nombre de la castaña vino a su mente de inmediato al nombrarla. Cerro sus ojos verdes ante el recuerdo del estado lamentable en el que la había abandona. Solo esperaba que Neville fuera tan bueno como creía y confiaba.

— ¡¡Harry…¡¡ — Sus orbes se abrieron de par en par. Exaltado giro sobre sus talones quedando de espaldas al traslador de tronco torcido.

Los iris del pelinegro recorrieron todo el panorama, buscando a la dueña de la voz, pero se encontró totalmente solo, solamente acompañado de los enormes árboles que poblaban el bosque prohibido. Respiro profundamente antes de repetirse así mismo que lo que había escuchado, solo era producto de su imaginación, consecuencia del anhelo de su corazón… trago grueso, todavía con el susurro de aquella voz resonando en sus oídos.

Se quito los anteojos circulares llevando el pulgar y el índice a apretar sus cien, en un acto de frustración muy propia del pelinegro. Estaba agotado, mental y espiritualmente, y el sentimiento de estar cayendo en un pozo sin fondo lo estaba sobrepasando por completo.

"Ella no está aquí", se repitió, intentando convencerse de ello. Necesitaba hacerlo si quería cumplir con lo que vino hacer en un principio o el haber dejado a Hermione seria en vano. Debía cerrar su mente si no quería volver a sufrir lo de aquella vez en el Municipio de Islington, otra de las razones por la que no debía estar ahí en primer lugar. Pero ya tenia suficiente de eso, y en la situación actual en la que se encontraba era estúpido darle prioridad al miedo que tenia de regresar a ese lugar. Además, se había convencido de que lo mejor era perder el miedo que tenía si no quería acabar volviéndose completamente loco, si no era que ya lo estaba.

Desde que comenzaron las visiones que lo sumían en una interminable agonía, al principio confundiéndolas como no más que sueños sin sentido aliándolas a su anhelo por encontrar el paradero de su amiga. No solo lo atormentaban por las noches, sino que se hacían más constantes y reales con el transcurso del tiempo, siendo el más largo y real, el que sufrió frente a Ron en aquella reunión de la Orden del Fénix en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place hace tres meses.

En aquella ocasión no solo se había delatado en presencia de su amigo, sino que le había demostrado que sus sospechadas de que ocultaba algo no estaban mal encaminadas. Y cuando a Ronald Weasley se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había ser humano que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer, y sinceramente ya tenía bastante con sus reclamos por lo de Ginny y su supuesto alejamiento de todos a su alrededor.

Todo ese tiempo en el que se había mantenido oculto de ellos, reflexiono sobre las consecuencias que siempre recaían en los hombros de aquellas personas cercanos a él. Y llego a la conclusión de que nadie tenía por qué saber lo que pasaría si no ganaban esta guerra contra Neu. Esa era su maldición, la de él, nadie más tenía que cargar con ese peso y con esa oscuridad.

— ¡¡¡¡Harry…!

El grito agónico de aquella voz femenina tan conocida para el niño que vivió ahora modifica por el dolor, resonó por toda la instancia como una melodía siniestra a su alrededor que viajaba en ondas sacudiendo violentamente las hojas que colgaban de las ramas de los árboles y ahuyentando a las aves que residían en ellos y arrastrando con él, polvo y tierra del suelo, las cuales al elevarse formaban un torbellino como nube negra en su entorno.

— Cierra tu mente. — Se dijo a sí mismo, recordando las instrucciones que una vez le enseño Severus Snape para controlar la instrucción de Lord Voldemort en su cabeza, tratando de frenar lo que sabría vendría. Cerro sus orbes verdes cuando todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor. El remolino de imágenes dramáticas que empezaron a invadir su mente con violencia trajo con ellas un dolor agudo dentro del azabache que luchaba para no ceder ante el dolor que empezaba a experimentar todo su cuerpo. Subió sus brazos a cubrir sus oídos, en un vano intento de frenar con eso los alaridos insoportables que empezaban a aumentar de volumen, ya que los chillidos que en primera instancia eran llantos y lamentos débiles, ahora desgarrados por el dolor y sufrimiento no tenían otro propósito que llevarlo al mismo infierno, si no es que ya se encontraba en él.

No sabría decir el momento exacto en el que su cuerpo, así como su mente y voluntad finalmente se abandonaron al dolor, pero fue plenamente consciente de su rodilla chocando contra el piso al impactar con el duro suelo y caer estrepitosamente, arrancando el verde pasto que crecía en los terrenos. Sus extremidades temblaron de dolor, pero intento no ceder todavía a la oscuridad que ansiaba arrastrarlo al vacío.

Trelowney le había advertido una vez de lo que vería si no controlaba su mente y corazón, su anhelo y curiosidad lo llevarían a un camino del que nunca podría salir, un camino que no tenía que recorrer todavía. Saber lo que se avecinaba podría interferir con sus decisiones cuando llegara el momento de elegir… el camino correcto.

Intento ponerse de pie apoyando con firmeza una rodilla en el suelo, sosteniéndose y dándose equilibrio con los brazos, quedando en una posición de rendición, como si estuviera jurando lealtad a un ser invisible. Espero en esa posición por largos minutos hasta que el temblor de sus extremidades bajaron la intensidad un poco, lo suficiente para levantarse con lentitud. Cuando su mirada subió del suelo a la arboleda, la imagen de una Hermione corriendo hacia un Harry Potter sonriente, invadio sus globos oculares, remplazando a los grandes troncos de los árboles del bosque prohibido que deberían estar rodeándolo en ese momento, en vez del hermoso patio de rosas de deslumbrante belleza en el que corría Hermione Granger.

La emoción cálida que lo sobrecogió cuando la castaña finalmente llego a los brazos de su otro yo, el cual la sostuvo con fuerza cuando finalmente la tuvo en sus brazos, fue cuando comprendió que las emociones que estaba experimentando todo su ser, no le pertenecían. Lo que sentía no provenía de él, si no del Harry que abrazaba a una Hermione vestida de blanco.

Pero tan pronto como vino la escena de la pareja feliz, se desvaneció como humo negro, el cual fue convirtiendo todo su alrededor en un cuadro sombrío. Un jardín de rosas blancas pobló su entorno, mostrando la claridad de la noche.

Un llanto débil resonó por toda la instancia, mientras el cielo de nubes grises se fue alzando sobre su cabeza al igual que el panorama cambiaba a uno más sombrío y melancólico. Esta vez la fisonomía fornida de un Harry Potter mucho más adulto se proyecto como una ráfaga de viento.

El héroe del mundo mágico se vio reflejado en una versión de él, más madura y envejecida que se encontraba parado cerca de una cuna en la oscuridad que abrigaba la soledad de aquel cuarto, a esa hora de la madrugada. El mago de tez pálida sonreía tiernamente, mientras miraba embelesado a un pequeño bultito que se removida entre sus brazos, el cual el de mechones azabaches sostenía protectoramente como si temiera que se lo arrebataran en cualquier momento.

—¡Hey!! tranquilo pequeño, todo está bien. — Escucho su voz, salir con suavidad y ternura de la que no recordaba ser dueño. La imagen que estaba presenciando el de orbes verdes era completamente ajena a él.

—Eres un bebé muy listo.— Dijo el pelinegro de aquella realidad, al apreciar al pequeño ser que dejó de removerse y gemir en sus brazos, tal vez reconociendo su voz.

Los orbes del único hijo de los Potter apreciaron las fracciones demacradas de su propio rostro en aquel Harry. Era confuso e incomprensible puesto que nunca había visto esa expresión en él, ni siquiera después de la muerte de Sirius se había visto tan deplorable. El mago podía sentir en su cuerpo el sentimiento de abatimiento de su otro yo, pero aparte de ese sentimiento estaba también uno de felicidad de igual medida. Era como si su alma estuviera en constante lucha contra estos dos sentimientos tan contradictorios entre sí. El motivo no lo terminaba de entender, pero tenía cierta certeza de que aquel bebé que agarraba el pelinegro entre sus brazos como si fuera cristal, tenía algo que ver en toda esa confusión, como si el pequeño lo alentará a no dejarse caer al luto en el que estaba su alma. . mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente acercándo su cuerpecito a su rostro.

Un sentimiento cálido se abrió paso en su interior al observar la pequeña manito que sobresalía de las mantas que cubrían al bebé del frío, intentando alcanzar el rostro del mago que lo agarraba con ternura.

—Eres hermoso… — Susurro con adoración el azabache, mientras atrapaba con delicadeza la diminuta manito entre su palma, para depositar un beso entre sus deditos que intentaban agarrarlo.

— Se que la necesitas… — Mencionó después de un rato de admirar al ser que reposaba en sus brazos. — Pero debes entender que no puedo exponerte a que te enfermes por darte el gusto de salir a verla cada vez que te despiertas en la noche…— continuó con suavidad mientras abrigaba con otra manta adicional al pequeño. — Todavía eres muy pequeño…— Susurro temeroso.

Lo que estaba presenciando era enternecedor de una forma aterradora. Le asustaba de sobremanera la adoración que demostraba aquel azabache por el bebé, como si pudiera dar su vida por él.

— Yo también la necesito… — Volvió a escuchar su voz. — pero si tengo que elegir... Sería a ti. — Confesó mientras se encaminaba hacia afuera del calor que le brindaba el interior de la casa. Harry lo siguió por el sendero interminable de rosas blancas que decoraban el jardín, al salir del hogar.

— Tu eres lo único que tengo de ella. La luz que alumbra toda esta oscuridad. — Un vacío doloroso recorrió su ser al reconocer la estatua angelical que emergió del suelo frente al mago que sostenía al bebé.

**_— El sufrimiento que experimentarás solo será el principio de todo lo que te espera por sufrir Harry Potter. —_** La vos ronca de Sybill Trelawney regreso una vez más a él al reconocer ese sentimiento de perdida dentro de él.

**_— El mundo que tanto te costó proteger, volverá a cubrirse de oscuridad… una vez más._**

— Luchare contra toda esa oscuridad…— Susurro delirante, casi inconsciente, repitiendo en voz alta la frase que le había soltado con firmeza a la bruja desalineada.

**_— La oscuridad a la que te enfrentarás esta vez, será arrolladora, una que no puedes vencer. Y la decisión que tome el gran héroe del mundo mágico, una vez más será un factor importante que determinara el destino de todos, mas no la definirá. Pero después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, tendrás el amor de quien tanto añoras… solo temo que no hagas lo correcto ante la pérdida._**

**—¡ Harry….!!!!.**

**— Hermione…**

— Harry… — Sus orbes verdes se encontraron con los preocupados de Luna Lovegood. La rubia se encontraba arrodillada a su lado, observándolo con detenimiento mientras lo sostenía de un brazo, evitando que su cuerpo cayera al suelo de rocas.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? — Soltó Luna nuevamente al no hallar respuesta del azabache. La expresión casi aturdida y desorientada que mostraban los rasgos endurecidos de su amigo Harry sólo acrecentaban las sospechas de que algo muy malo le estaba sucediendo al pelinegro.

— Harry… que esta…

— ¿ Que crees que haces aquí Luna? — La voz fría y endurecida con la que Harry la corto, sonó irreconocible para la bruja.

— Te dije que te quedaras a ayudar a Neville. — Soltó con frialdad al reponerse rápidamente de su aturdimiento momentáneo. El brazo de Luna que sostenía al azabache fue apartado con brusquedad al mismo tiempo que éste se ponía de pie y se alejaba de su toque, como si el mismo lo quemara. — Vuelve… no lo voy a repetir.

— No te atrevas a ordenarme Harry Potter. — Exigió Luna con enfado. — El hecho de que sea tu amiga no quiere decir que esté dispuesta a perdonar todo lo que haces para lastimarnos.

Un silencio doloroso se instaló alrededor de Luna, aquel mago que la observaba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, era un completo desconocido para ella. Lo que veía en los orbes verdes antes cálidos de Harry, no le estaba gustando para nada y estaba empezando a asustarla.

— Cambiaste Harry… — Murmuró abatida. — Y me aterra averiguar cuanto.

— Si, tienes razón. Lo hice. — Acepto con indiferencia. Si quería convencer a Luna y a todos los demás de que aquel Harry del pasado jamás volvería, ese era el momento. — Aquel Harry que tanto aclaman, no volverá jamás. El que ves ahora parado frente a ti, es el que soy ahora.

— No.. No te creo. — susurro al recordar el último evento.

Harry había desaparecido casi cuatro meses, después de que la Orden del Fénix declarará a Hermione como desaparecida, al no hallar rastro de ella en ninguna parte. Pero esa solo había sido una escusa del azabache, para alejarse y apartarse de todos después de su rompimiento con Ginny y posterior pelea con Ron. Desde ese entonces el cambio que mostró en él, fue radical, no sólo se mostraba indiferente a cualquiera que trataba de acercarse a él, sino que muchas veces rallaba en lo cruel. Después de ese suceso, para muchos inquietante en el comportamiento del azabache, nunca más volvió a ver esa calidez propia para con todos que irradiaba el antiguo Harry, hasta hoy en el Bosque Azul…cuando observó el cariño, casi ternura con la que sostenía a Hermione.

— Se que el Harry que lucho y derrotó a Lord Voldemort para salvar a personas inocentes, sigue ahí, en alguna parte.

— No estas equivocada… ese Harry sigue ahí, pero no con la misma convicción que antaño.— Señaló con determinación, una vez más su mente volvió a viajar a esos años de su niñez con Hermione y Ron a su lado, cuando no tenía ningún peso encima. — Todos cambian con el tiempo Luna, unos más antes que otros. Pero todos al final. — Y con eso último, se giro hacia su objetivo desde que apareció allí, el traslador que lo llevaría hacia donde se encontraba Neu.

—¿ Y Hermione…? — Preguntó Luna desde atrás, deteniendo los pasos del azabache.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?. —Intentó sonar lo más indiferente posible, para no ponerse en evidencia.

— Sabes que ella va a.. — No se atrevió a terminar la frase por miedo a esa realidad, y por la tensión que adoptó el cuerpo de Harry ante sus palabras, algo parecido le sucedía a él también. — Neville dijo que era cuestión de tiempo que la maldición term…

— Pará cuando eso ocurra, yo abre acabado con Neu. — Cortó bruscamente.

— Entonces te has dado por vencido...— Un sentimiento de pérdida se hizo presente en el interior de Luna. Era triste y desepcionante, ¿Qué esperaba de todos modos? , el anuncio de una nueva guerra, era la antelación de personas que morirían, tanto desconocidos como amigos y gente que era cercana a ellos. Tal vez por esa razón Neville se rehusaba a volver a pelear con la Orden, ahora lo entendía. — Entonces iré contigo. — Soltó finalmente. Si no podía evitar la muerte de una amiga, evitaría la muerte de muchas personas inocentes al acabar con la oscuridad de Neu.

— Has lo quieras, de todas formas ya estás aquí. — Dijo Harry sin darle importancia, dirigiéndose al frente del tronco torcido.

—¿ Que es eso? . — Preguntó Luna al percatarse por primera vez, en ese tronco deformado que se alzaba delante de Harry.

— Un Translador. — Fue la respuesta de dos palabras del mago, apreciándola una vez más, antes de emprender su marcha hacia su destino.

— Un Translador…. — Repitió Luna insegura. —¿ Hacía dónde ?.

— Hacia Neu. — Soltó con desprecio, algo de lo que Luna fue plenamente consciente.

— A la cuenta de tres… — Grito para su amiga.

— Uno..

— Dos..

— Tres…!!! — Gritaron al mismo tiempo, al tocar el objeto que hacía de traslador, el cual se iluminó, dejándolos momentáneamente ciegos, antes de ser arrastrados por él.

...

— Una vez más, el gran Harry Potter nos honra con su presencia. — La figura oscura y temible de Neu, fue lo primero que Harry encontró al aparecer nuevamente, después de mucho tiempo en aquel lugar. — Dime a que debo el honor de tu precencia.

Los orbes contrastantes del azabache y el mago enmascarado se encontraron en medio de la oscuridad, trasmitiendo el desprecio mutuo entre ambos magos.

—¿ Donde estamos Harry ? . — Susurro su amiga con asombro. Los iris azul cielo se abrieron maravillados al encontrarse con una vista mística, aquel campo de rosas azules que los rodeaba por completo nunca lo había visto antes… era precioso.

— No pierdas de vista el verdadero objetivo Luna. — Regaño Harry ante el aturdimiento momentáneo de su compañera a su lado.

La bruja de ojos cielo, pudo apreciar la oscuridad y la tensión que adoptó el cuerpo del pelinegro al reconocer la alta fisonomía del mago enmascarado que se encontraba parado al frente de ellos.

Ante la quietud de Neu a su presencia, los dos aurores recorrieron silenciosamente el extenso espacio ocupado de rosas. Harry trago grueso al reconocer aquel maravilloso jardín, y la verdad detrás de éste.

— Finite. — Lanzó al campo poblado de rosas.

— No podía esperar menos del niño que vivo. — Soltó Neu con diversión, mientras el que hasta entonces era un hermoso jardín de flores azules, fue remplazando su hermosa imagen por un desierto de hojas y ramas secas.

— Un encantamiento ilusorio. — Susurro Luna al observar como la flor azul que había agarrado, se marchitaba y desvanecía en su palma.

La varita de pluma de fénix hasta ese entonces oculta entre la tela negra que formaba la túnica de Harry, apareció apuntando en dirección a Neu, el cual permaneció inmutable a la acción de éste, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo su accionar en su contra.

—¿ Dónde está Malfoy ? .

— Malfoy… — Soltó Luna incrédula. — ¿ Te refieres al Draco Malfoy que conocemos?. — Preguntó desconcertada. No estaba entendiendo nada, ¿ Qué estaba haciendo el único heredero de los Malfoy en ese lugar, y por que Harry se veía tan interesado en él ? . Y lo que más le interesaba, ¿ Qué interés tenía Neu en el slytherin?.

— Draco Malfoy se encuentra donde merece estar, donde un despreciable traidor a la sangre como él, se merece. — La oscuridad con la que Neu soltó aquellas palabras ocasionaron un leve temblor en el cuerpo de Luna, que se quedó paralizada ante aquella revelación.

— Quita esa expresión patética de tu rostro Potter, no te queda.— Escupió Neu, por primera vez cambiando su hasta entonces estado inmóvil. — Todavía no he acabado con él… si es lo que te tiene tan preocupado. — Aseguró burlesco, refiriéndose al slytherin. — Decidí que un sangre pura que es capaz de involucrarse con una sangre sucia, no puede morir tan fácilmente, necesita sufrir mucho más..— Declaró con odio y desprecio.

— Traidor a la sangre..— Se repitió Luna mentalmente.

Entonces Harry observo como un objeto de casi tres metros emergió de la tierra detrás de Neu, el cual estaba cubierto por un velo negro que impedía revelar de qué se trataba, aunque para Harry era claramente identificable a pesar del velo negro.

— Estoy seguro que sabes lo que es. — Aseguró Neu dirigiéndose al mago pelinegro. — Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que anhela el corazón del niño que vivió.

— Eso es bajo hasta para ti. —Susurro Harry, apartando su vista del objeto que quedó descubierto al caer el velo que lo cubría.

— El espejo de Osead. — Susurro Luna al reconocerlo.

—¿ Por qué apartar la mirada ?. — Cuestionó.— Tanto le temes a lo que pueda revelar.. lo que tu verdadero corazón esconde...

— Te equivocas. — Contradijo inmediatamente.— Se perfectamente lo que esconde mi corazón. — Confesó al regresar sus orbes al frente, aceptando lo que vería en el cristal.

Una vez más los iris verdes del azabache, se encontraron de frente con aquel espejo, que a diferencia de la primera vez que lo encontró, en su primer año en Hogwarts en la que le enseño las fisonomías delgadas de dos personas que representaban a los padres que nunca conoció, está vez el vidrio reflejaba en su cristal, su propio reflejo sonriente, el cual se encontraba abrazando cariñosamente a una hermosa bruja que sostenía a un pequeño niño azabache que sonreía en los brazos de su madre.

— No te juzgo al temerle. La magia que contiene el espejo de Osead es considerada aterradora para muchos magos y brujas. — Señalo ante el semblante enteramente perdido de Harry. — Este poderoso objeto. — Admiro al espejo de Osead. — ya a cobrado centenar de vidas, entre ellas.. la de su propio creador, un mago perteneciente a una de las primeras familias sangre pura… un Malfoy. — La mirada hasta ese entonces perdida del azabache, dirigió su total atención al enmascarado que permanecía parado a lado del alto espejo ante la mención de aquel apellido.

Un golpe sordo se hoyo, al aparecer el cuerpo tembloroso de Draco arrodillado en medio de la sala, como si Neu lo hubiera convocado al mencionar el apellido Malfoy.

— Ese es…

— Draco Malfoy. — Respondió el de mechones azabaches inmediatamente a la interrogante de la rubia, que seguía a sus espaldas, esperando la señal para atacar.

Harry observo el semblante más pálido de lo habitual en las finas fracciones de Draco Malfoy desde su espalda, y como el brazo derecho de éste permanecía apretando el costado del mismo lado a la altura de sus costillas, ocultando la mancha oscura de sangre que se extendía en la blusa celeste que portaba a cada minuto que pasaba. La palidez en la tez del peliblanco, solo reflejaba la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo.

—¿ Qué fue lo que le... — No pudo completar Luna hirrorizada ante el deplorable estado del siempre deslumbrante aspecto de Draco Malfoy. Harry sabía exactamente a lo que el exmortifago había sido expuesto, Neu era un mago temido por muchos, no sólo por el poder extraordinario que poseía, si no por usar maldiciones terriblemente oscuras para torturar, entre ella la legeremancia.

— Tu ancestro….— Reveló a Draco, que continuaba con la mirada cabizbaja, desde su aparición en la sala, como si todavía se encontrará perdido.

— Los Malfoy siempre tan arrogantes y codiciosos, creían poseerlo todo, riqueza, prestigio y lealtad. Para ellos poseer esas tres cosas era tenerlo todo... — Mencionó a un Draco tembloroso. — pero para él glorioso Armand Malfoy, entonces único heredero de la familia, eso era erróneo. — Los rasgos finos de Neu, se contrajeron tras la máscara, en un gesto de desprecio ante lo que apreciaban sus orbes. Draco Malfoy, era la debilidad personificada, y para alguien con sangre pura como lo era el rubio, era despreciable. Con una lentitud desesperante, dirigió sus paso hacia donde se encontraba el peliblanco, inclino su cuerpo al lamentable mago de cabello rubio, quedando, a unos centímetros de su rostro, siendo seguido por las miradas atentas de Harry y Luna.

Los ojos llenos de odio detrás de la máscara que cubría el rostro joven de Neu, admiraron con deleite el semblante todavía ausente de Draco, disfrutando de aquel estado deplorable del mago. — En su vanidad…— Continuó con voz oscura. —descubrió que no lo tenía todo como creía. Entonces el espejo de Osead fue creado, con el único propósito de mostrarle lo que no poseía. — Cambio su senblante por uno de total odio. — Pero lo que descubrió lo devasto…El espejo cumpliendo su deber, reveló el amor que sentía por una muchacha que había visto, en una de sus cabalgadas por el pueblo… una muggle, y éste al no poder con la verdad develada.. se quito la vida. — Harry captó la tensión en el cuerpo de Draco ante la mención de aquella palabra y el de él mismo ante tal revelacion.

Draco enfrentó el odio con que Neu lo miró después de soltar las últimas palabras. — El hizo algo más digno que tu. — Declaró con altivez, penetrandolo con la mirada recargada en desprecio. — Prefirió morir antes de poseer sentimientos por una asquerosa muggle…

...

Y hasta aquí el cap 5, espero y sea del agrado de todos los que siguen esta historia. Este capitulo es mucho más largo que los anteriores, ya que quise meter mas sucesos que anteriores capítulos. Bueno deseo con todo corazón que este capítulos sea de su entero agrado y que también responda algunas de sus dudas hacerca el fic.

**Muchísimas gracias a tod@s que siguen este fic. Los adoro, besos y abrazos.**

**...**

**Tere** voy a comenzar contigo, me encanta leer tus comentarios, me llenan de alegría, tus Reviews me dan aliento para que continúe y termine lo mas pronto posible, así que este cap prácticamente te la dedique a ti. Gracias por comentar cada que puedas, espero que este cap te guste, besos y nos leemos pronto.

**Guest**, adoro tus comentarios, por favor sigue haciendolas.

**Grazi-chan**, espero que este cap te despeje las dudas, pero puedes comentar tu confusión y tal vez pueda explicarte sin adelantarme a lo que pasara más adelante en el fic.

**pichonsito23**, no te pude responder en los anteriores caps, pero siempre le doy un especial aprecio y analisis a lo que comentas, ya que siempre me das ideas para agregar a la historia. Hecho de menos tus conclusiones sobre el fic.


End file.
